Hitori
by karasu02
Summary: Après son affrontement avec Sasuke à la valet de la fin, Naruto quitte Konoha dans l'espoir de ne jamais revenir. Yaoi Naru/...
1. Prologue

Note : C'est une première pour moi, et oui je débute. Donc, c'est ma première fic.

Je voudrais remercier yuseiko-chan, qui est devenu ma correctrice. Elle a donc gentiment accepter de corrigé mes premiers chapitres. Vu mes prouesses en français elle va avoir fort à faire.

Alors pour ce chapitres et tous les autres un gros MERCI.

Je tient à rappeler que Naruto ne m'appartient pas, dommage. Masashi Kishimoto si tu souhaites me le laisser c'est quand tu veux.

Si vous avez des remarques à me faire, je suis pour. J'aimerais m'améliorer alors n'hésitez pas.

Résumé : Après son affrontement avec Sasuke à la valet de la fin, Naruto quitte Konoha dans l'espoir de ne jamais revenir.

HITORI

Prologue :

Non loin du village de Konoha, deux ombres se rapprochaient de la cité à une vitesse incroyable. Portant tous deux, des manteaux noir, ne laissant entrevoir que leurs silhouettes. L'une d'elles se remémorant le jour ou elle était parti de ce village, se promettant de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est le contraire qu'il allait faire. Revenir dans ce village de malheur et en prime les aider.

À peine arrivé devant les portes, qu'il avait envie de fuir le plus loin possible. C'est une main sur son épaule qui redonna courage au plus petit des deux, le poussant ainsi à avancer. Grâce à un jutsu, ils passèrent sans problème le contrôle à l'entrée. Konoha n'avait guère changé depuis qu'il était partis six ans au par avant.

Traversant la grande rue principale à grandes enjambés, nos étrangers entrèrent sans un bruit par la fenêtre, dans un grand bâtiment marqué du signe du feu. Endormie, sur une pile de rouleau se trouvait une jeune femme blonde, environ 30 ans et aux formes généreuses, en la personne de l'Hokage. Ne supportant pas d'attendre les intrus, réveillèrent sans aucune délicatesse ce chef bien connue comme étant la légendaire perdante Tsunade. Ne supportant pas le fait d'avoir était réveiller si brutalement, encore moins car elle était en train de ramasser le gros lot un verre de saké à la main. Dévisageant les deux encapuchonnés devant son bureau, pour savoir comment ils avaient réussi à passer la sécurité. D'un commun accord, ils retirèrent leurs capuches, qui cachaient totalement leurs visages. Très lentement lorsque celles-ci tombèrent sur leurs épaules, la Godaime eu alors l'impression de voir un revenant tellement le jeune homme devant elle ressemblé à l'ancien disciple de Jiraya. Au bout de quelques minutes une voix s'éleva dans la tour

NARUTO !

C'est un peu court, mais la suite est juste après. Alors review please.


	2. L'annonce d'une guerre

Salut, voilà la suite. Il seras plus long que le précedent.

Alors bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 1:

Devant elle se tenait non pas un petit garçon turbulent, mais un jeune homme dont le regard bleu azur autrefois rempli de malice, était devenu aussi froid que la glace. Son visage s'était affiné, ses trois trais sur ces joues semblé moins marqué, le rendant encore plus sauvage et sensuelle. Ses cheveux avaient gardé leurs blondeur, sauf quelques mèches, ainsi que les pointes qui eux étaient d'un roux flamboyant. Ils avaient grandi, pour lui arriver en haut des épaules, marquant encore plus sa ressemblance avec le Yondaime. Son corps étant caché sous un long manteau noir. Tsunade ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la silhouette du jeune homme, mais celui ci avait fait une poussé de croissance époustouflante. Lui, qui autrefois était l'un des plus petit de sa bande, aujourd'hui mesurait bien 1,86 m.

Revenant de sa stupeur, elle posa enfin ses yeux sur le deuxième personnage, qui se trouvait devant son bureau. Il s'agissait d'un homme dont la seul présence imposait le respect, tant par sa prestance, que la puissance qu'il dégageait. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle ne l'avait pas remarquer avant. Il dépassait d'une tête Naruto, et était habillé de la même façon. Il avait un visage ainsi que les trait fin. Des yeux étiraient, dont les pupilles mauve améthyste contrasté avec ses cheveux d'un rouge sang, dont seul quelques mèches étaient blondes. Le parfait opposé de ceux de Naruto.

Sa contemplation passée l'hokagé fulminé:

Tsu: Naruto, je veux des explications, ou étais tu passé, qu'est ce que tu à fais, pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de tes nouvelles, qu...

Nar: (_la coupant avec une voix polaire) _Si je suis revenue dans se maudit village, c'est uniquement pour te prévenir qu'une guerre vas bientôt avoir lieu.

Tsu: (_se rasseyant sur sa chaise_) U...une...une guerre et contre qui?

Nar: Contre un nouveau village, Oni, ( démon, je sais pas très inventif mais j'avais pas d'idée) leur effectif et leur puissance surpasse en tous point Konoha.

Tsu: Tu en est sur, ou à tu eu ses informations?

Nar: Oui, j'en suis sur, car nous avons affronté certain de leur ninja et vu de quoi était capable leurs généraux.

Tsu: Et son ils si fort que ça?

Nar: (_en gardant un ton froid et détaché_) Si pour toi fort veut dire qu'un seul généraux à réussi à battre en même temps, deux membre de l'Akatsuki, en moins de 10 min, alors oui il sont fort.

Après cette révélation plus que surprenante, la Godaime s'était presque effondrer par terre. (_Heureusement qu'elle était déjà assise_) Reprenant son calme et réfléchissant à ce que le ninja le plus imprévisible de konoha, venait de lui apprendre et après plusieurs minute, sans prendre la parole elle se dessida à rompre le silence.

Tsu: C'est tu quels sont leurs objectifs, pourquoi déclarer la guerre à Konoha?

Nar: (_toujours calme_) À ce que je sais, ils veulent montré leur supériorité et prendre le contrôle sur les divers villages cachés. Konoha étant considéré comme l'une des plus puissante, ils se disent quand vous détruisant en premier, les autres villages auront trop peur et se rendront, voulant à tous prix éviter de se faire anéantir.

Tsu: Très bien, je vais organiser dès a présent la défense de la ville. Vu que tu en connais plus que moi sur nôtre ennemis, j'espère que tu nous aideras?

Nar: Je... non, NOUS somme là pour les affronter. On aura plus de chance de les battre en étant à Konoha, que seul. C'est uniquement pour cette raison que nous somme ici.

Reprenant enfin tous ces moyens, elle remarqua que l'adonis aux cheveu de feu, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la conversation.

Tsu: Heu..., Naruto, hum, tu ne me présente pas ton ami?

Nar: (_en fronçant légèrement les sourcils_) Il est assez grand pour se présentez tous seul.

...: (_avec un amusement non contenue dans la voie_) Vous pouvez m'appeler Kyu, je suis le partenaire de Naru-chan.

Ayant fini sa présentation et ne voulant rien rajouter, le grand roux s'était rapprochait du blond et prenait appui sur son épaule. Voyant leur proximité et le fait que cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le dit "_Naru-chan_", Tsunade se demander quelle était exactement leur lien, curiosité quand tu nous tien. Mais avant même qu'elle n'est pus rajouter quoi qu ce soit, Une voix se fit entendre la tirant de sa contemplation.

Nar: je te conseil de rassembler le plus de ninja possible pour faire le point et commencer un plan pour la défense de la cité.

Tsu: (_reprenant son sérieux_) Je vais immédiatement faire rassemblez les chuunins ainsi que les jounins présent au village. Tu assisteras à la réunion, tu as plus d'information et vous avez l'air d'en connaître plus sur eux que ce tu m'as rapporter.

Nar:"Décidément on peut rien lui cacher" Très bien, on reviendras cette après-midi, tu n'auras qu'à commencer les explications, si il le faut je donnerais plus de détail. Alors à toute...

Sans lu laisser le temps d'en placer une, le duos avait disparu dans un nuage de flamme rouge/orangé.

Quelques seconde plus tard on pouvait entendre dans tous Konoha.

SHIZUNE

NON LOIN DE LA SUR LA TÊTE DU YONDAIME.

Deux personnes regardaient la ville s'animer.

Kyu: ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

Nar:(_tournant la tête ver son voisin_) Oué, si on veut. Pour l'instant, je n'ai toujours pas croisé un seul de ses abruti. La vielle, passe encore mais eux...

Kyu: C'est sur qu'on risque de faire un vrai carnage, mais pour que nôtre plan marche il faut savoir refréner ces envies.

Nar: (_avec un petit sourire_) Et c'est toi qui me dit ça. Rappelle moi qui de nous deux ne sait pas "refréner ces envies" ?

Voyant la tête de son partenaire, le blond se mit à rire plus franchement. Se genre de discutions, ou tous simplement la franchise du roux, était un de ces traits de caractère qu'appréciait le plus Naruto. Il savait quand toute circonstance, que ce soit facile ou dur à dire, même une critique, Kyu ne lui cacherait jamais rien. S'était comme ça, s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le dirait que sa plaise ou pas.

Pour ça et pour toutes les autres chose que Kyu avait faites pour lui, il était à présent l'être le plus important dans sa vie. Quoi qu'il est pus faire dans le passé, Naruto lui avait tout pardonner. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que le lien qu'il avait forgé au fil des années et de tous ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble qui importé au blond.

À LA TOUR DES HOKAGE.

Tsunade avait demander à Shizune de rassembler tous les ninja de haut grade, se trouvant dans la ville, dans les plus bref délais. Repassant inlassablement la conversation qu'elle avait eu plus tôt, se remémorant le visage si dur, sans aucun sentiment de celui qu'elle considéré comme sont petit frère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue avec ses yeux si inexpressif et impassible, parlant de cette prochaine bataille comme on parle de la météo. A ce moment elle se dit qu'il avait bien changer, ou était donc passé le petit bout entrain surexcité, qui lui sortait des ba-chan à tout bout champs. Elle repensait aussi à celui qui était avec Naruto, Kyu. Qui pouvait il être? Ils semblaient si proche.

Deux heures passèrent, entre ses interrogations sans réponse, les allés et venus de son assistante, la préparation de la prochaine réunion au sommet et les dispositions qu'il fallait prendre pour la guerre a venir.

Toutes la génération de Naruto, ainsi que les seinsei et d'autre jounins se trouvaient réuni dans une grande salle; au sous sol du bureau de l'hokage. Tous le monde se demander se qu'il ce passait. Ce genre de rassemblement d'urgence ne présager rien de bon. Lorsque Tsunade arriva dans la salle, le silence s'installa. La nouvelle qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer n'avait rien de réjouissant, alors elle balança le tous aussi vite et concis que possible.

POV NARUTO

Dans un recoin sombre de la salle, je me tenait près de Kyu pour suivre son annonce. Enfin de compte, je me désintéressais de ces dires, plus attirer par ce qu'était devenu, ce qui était autrefois mes amis. Ils étaient tous là, je dois bien le reconnaître qu'ils ont bien grandit.

Tous au bout sur la droite une belle blonde au yeux bleu clair, Ino. Enfin, si on aime les bimbos blonde à forte poitrine. On dirait qu'il y à quelqu'un qui l'as trouvé à son goût, car près d'elle c'est placé un grand brun, assez mignon. Les cheveux brun en bataille, je l'aurais pas reconnut sans ces spirales sur ces joues, Shoji ou il est le petit rondouillard ? Enfin passons, prenant appuis sur l'ancien obèse de service un autre brun tous aussi grand que le précédant, coiffer d'une queue de cheval en ananas et portant une veste de jounin, Shikamaru n'avait pas trop de changer.

Je repasse en revue toute ma promotion, et mon regard est attiré par une tache rose, qui c'est perdu dans cette océan de noir et de vert, Sakura. Elle aussi à grandi, ces cheveux toujours aussi rose et toujours aussi court. ( Et après c'est moi qu'on critiqué pour ma combi orange trop voyant. Non mais ou tu as vue dans une forêt que le rose passer inaperçue.) Ses vêtement en accore avec ces cheveux, donc rose. Tee-shirt moulant, montrant ses formes plus que généreuse, jupe courte fendue. Elle a du abandonner l'idée de mettre le grappin sur Sasuke, si j'en juge par sa proximité avec un grand brun qui me fait étrangement penser à un certain glaçon. Le mec en question, la dépasse légèrement, est habillé tout en noir et à un sourire qui sonne faux sur le visage. En tout cas c'est la première fois que je le vois. Je continue ma petite inspection, là c'est le choc, deux Gaï parfaitement identique. La même coupe de cheveux en bol, les mêmes gros sourcils, les mêmes vestes de jounins et surtout les mêmes combinaisons moulante verte. Je me retiens de ne pas rire, avec Gaï il avait de quoi faire, là ils ont récolter sa copie conforme, Lee. Derrière moi je sens des légers tressaillement, je suppose que Kyu à suivit mon raisonnement.

Reprenant difficilement mon calme, j'aperçoit un autre couple. Ceux là qui s'affiche beaucoup plus que les autres. Kiba qui tient Hinata dans ses bras. On peut dire qu'il n'a pas trop changer, le plus frappant chez lui c'est l'immense boule de poile à ses pieds. Akamaru est devenue un immense chien qui lui arrive à la taille. Par contre Hinata, HOUA! quelle bombe. Je me demande comment ce sac à puce, à pu mettre le grappin sur cette beauté. Ces cheveux ont poussé, il lui arrive en bas des reins. Niveau vestimentaire, pantalon noir moulant, veste crème assez ample, ouvert, ou l'on peut apercevoir une poitrine qui n'as rien à envié à Ino ou encore Sakura.

Je finis par un petit groupe de trois, qui ce tiens carrément à l'autre bout de la salle. Tenten, porte des habits plus ample que les autres kunoichis. Pantalon large vert et haut rose à la chinoise. Niveau coiffure toujours ces deux macarons sur la tête. A ses côté, se tiens Neji dont la ressemblance avec Hiashi, son oncle est de plus en plus frappante. Même au niveau vestimentaire. Dans leurs ombres, un homme enfin je crois. Recouvert de la tête au pied, d'un long imper vert. Même ces yeux sont caché derrière ces lunettes. Je peu quand même mettre un nom sur cette ombre, Shino.

Rien que de les voire, je sais pas si je pourrait me retenir bien longtemps. Surtout lui, mon regard s'attarde davantage sur sa silhouette que les autres. Il avait grandi, même aujourd'hui il me dépasse toujours en taille. Ses cheveux ayant toujours cette couleur corbeau, dont deux mèches encadrent son visage. Ces traits androgyne et ces yeux aussi sombre que la nuit lui donner une beauté irréel. Question look, pantalon noir moulant, tee-shirt longue manche, avec l'éventail sur le col et par dessus une veste jounin. Cela m'étonne pas, j'suis presque sur qu'il est devenu ambu. Le revoir après toute ces années, lui que je considérer comme un frère, me fais encore plus mal que pour les autres.

C'est une petite tape dans la tête qui me fait revenir à moi, Kyu, je suppose qu'il à compris mon malaise. Ou bien parce que le discourt de la vielle est fini et qu'il sont en vive discutions. Comprenant que l'autre teme à ouvert la bouche, je m'attarde sur ce qu'il dit.

...: Ou avait vous eu ces informations?

Tsu: SASUKE, mes infor...

Nar: (_sortant de l'ombre et d'une voix polaire_) Elles viennent de moi.

Voyant tous les regard braquer sur moi, j'enlève tout doucement ma capuche. Et la certains percute, il se sont rendue compte de qui j'était, alors que pour d'autre que je n'ai pas beaucoup fréquenter doivent se demander qui je suis. D'un seul mouvement tous ceux de ma génération se dirige vers moi, et la c'est le chahut tous le monde parle en même temps. Ne le supportant plus, c'est la vielle qui réclame le silence.

Tsu: VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ! Bien, je vois que pour certain, vous l'aurez reconnus. Pour les autres, celui qui m'a informé sur la bataille à venir, n'est autre que Naruto Uzumaki.

Nar: (_haussant la voix pour me faire entendre_) Bien le bonjour "honorable" ninja de Konoha. Je suis revenu avec de bien mauvaise nouvelles, quoi que à bien y réfléchir je suppose que la plus mauvaise pour vous, sois celle de mon retour. (_Laissant planer quel que instant ma tirade et attendant le calme) _Je vois à la tête de mes anciens amis, qu'il ne sont toujours pas dans la confidence, en ce qui concerne mon petit démon intérieur. (Enfin pas si intérieur que ça, mais sa on verras après)

Ma phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation, qu'une question, mais vue comment me regarde la vielle, Jiraha et tous les anciens, je suis sur d'avoir raison.

Sak:(_qui oser enfin poser la question avec une once de curiosité non retenue dans la voie_) De quoi devrions nous être au courant ?

Nar: Ho ! mais de ce que vous êtes les seuls à ignorer. La vérité sur mon sujet. Vous qui me jugiez et traitiez de monstre sans même savoir pourquoi. En reproduisant tous ce que vos parents disaient, vous êtes encore plus pitoyable qu'eux.

Je vois leurs visage changer du tout au tout, passant de leur joie hypocrite de mon retour, à de l'incompréhension ou encore pour certain de la colère ou bien un simple haussement de sourcil pour les glaçons légendaire.

C'est un rire plus que démoniaque, provenant de derrière moi, qui les fait sortir de leurs torpeurs. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui sa vient. Mais pour les autres, ce nouveau venue ne leur inspire visiblement pas confiance, vue leur posture plus que défensif, dans laquelle ils se sont placé dés que mon partenaire c'est fait voir ou plutôt entendre. La même question trottait dans toutes les têtes présente "Qui était il ?". Car personne dans cette salle n'avait su qu'il était la, jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre. Lors ce qu'il enlève sa capuche, qui cacher toujours son visage, je vois les filles rougir et les mecs se mettre encore plus sur leur garde.

Quand Kyu arrive à ma hauteur, il passe une main sur ma hanche et me chuchote à l'oreille, là c'est moi qui éclate de rire, pas un de ceux que je fesait étant enfant mais plutôt un rire sadique, à vous glacer le sang. Me reprenant tant bien que mal, devant les réactions de tous le monde je reprend.

Nar: Laisser moi vous présentez, mon partenaire, Kyu.

Kyu: (_d'un ton enjoué) _Tu avait raison Naru-chan, les ninja de Konoha mon l'air faible, un vrai ramassis de crétin.

Les "crétins" en question nous regarde les yeux exorbité, prés à passer à l'attaque. Alors que pour le coup je repars dans un fou rire cette fois franchement joyeux. Décidément il n'y que lui qui arrive encore à me faire rire comme ça. C'est Tsunade qui calme les esprits. Retrouvant mon sérieux et par la même occasion ma posture droit et mon regard de glace, je me rappelle de tous ceux qu'ils m'ont fait.

À suivre...

Je suis encore entrin de reflechir pour la suite, au sujet des méchants ou des combats. Si vous avez des propositions à faire je suis en attente, alors n'ésitez pas! Review.


	3. Flash back

Alors, voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas long, mais nécessaire pour savoir pourquoi Naruto détestais ces amis.

Ensuite, je viens de lire les premiers review, (et j'éspère pas les dérniers) merci pour les encouragements et encore désole pour les fautes d'horthographe, je n'ai personne pour me relire.

Alors bonne lecture qu'en même

FLASH BACK

Je venais de me réveillé, j'étais dans un lit à l'hôpital. J'avais la tête en vrac, mais je me rappelais, Sasuke.

Il était allongé près de moi dans une mare de sang, j'avais réussi à l'assommer, peut de temps après Kakashi-sensei est arrivé avec Pakun. À partir de là, c'est le noir complet, jusqu'à mon réveil. Je tourne la tête et la je peux apercevoir les visages des Hokages par la fenêtre. Un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage on est à Konoha, je suis rentrer. Je m'extirpe non sans difficulté du lit, mes plus petites blessures sont soignées, mais j'ai encore mal aux côtes. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, je sort donc pour avoir des nouvelles des autres. J'aimerais bien savoir comment va Sasuke, mais aussi tous mes amis qui m'ont aider pour le poursuivre. J'arrive au croisement d'un couloir quand j'entend la voie familière de Sakura, j'allais me précipiter pour la voir, pour lui rappeler que j'avais tenue ma promesse, celle de ramenais Sasuke. Mais une phrase, un mot me figea.

Sak: Ce BAKA de Naruto, tu as vu dans qu'elle état il a mit mon Sasuke-kun.

Ce n'était pas la phrase en elle même, quoi que, mais plus l'intonation qu'elle a employé, la colère. Sakura avait parlé de moi avec haine, cette même haine qu'employer les villageois quand ils s'adressaient à moi. Tellement choqué, mes jambes lâchèrent et je me laissais doucement tomber contre le mur. Ne pouvant bouger, j'entendais leur conversation. A leur voix je savais facilement qui parler. Il y avait Sakura, mais aussi Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba et Hinata.

Ino: Oui tu as raison, ce boulet en à profiter quand Sasuke avait le dos tourner, j'en suis sur. Il n'était franchement pas de taille.

Sak: Il à toujours était jaloux de Sasuke, il l'a presque tuer. Je suis sur que si Kakashi-sensei était arrivé un peu plus tard c'est ce qui ce serait passer.

Shi: Lui aussi c'est retrouver à l'hôpital avec de sérieuse blessures.

Sak: Non une infirmière ma dit qu'il n'a que quelques côtes fêlés, tu crois qu'en combattant Sasuke, le meilleur guenin de notre génération, il ne serait que légèrement blesser?(_venant d'elle c'était plus une affirmation qu'un question._)

Shi: Non probablement pas, c'est vrai que cette histoire et louche.

Sak: Il y a aussi le faite qu'il c'est retrouver seul face à Sasuke, vous...

Kib: Non, mais c'est parce qu'il y avait les autres, on à du rester en arrière pour les combattre.

Hin: C'est vr... vrai, il devait es... essayé de le rai... rais...oner.

Ino: (_en haussant la voix)_ Et tu appelle arriver à l'hôpital et être dans le coma "résonner".

Hin: Non excuse moi.

Sak: De toute façon je n'adresse plu la parole à ce traite de Naruto. Je pense que vous devriez faire pareil.

Ne supportant pas plus, je me redresse et cour dans la direction opposé. J'enjambe une fenêtre et parcourt le plus rapidement possible, la distance entre l'hôpital et la falaise des Hokages. Arriver au sommet je me place sur la tête du Yondaime, mon refuge quand je vais mal. Et me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Etre ainsi trahit par mes amis, les mêmes qui m'avais sortie des ténèbres, me plongea dans un état second. C'est peut être grâce à ça, que je pouvais entendre sa voie plus clairement que jamais au par avant.

...: Ca fais si mal, hein, d'être trahi. Il n'y a qu'un idiot comme toi qui peu penser qu'un démon peu avoir des amis. Surtout ces faibles humains, ils sont juste bon pour nous servir d'amuse bouche ou bien pour passer les nerfs.

Ravalant mes larmes, un faible sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Quand tous à coup, je me rend compte de qui venait la voix, Kyubi le démon renard à neuf queux. La première fois que je l'ai entendu, c'était lors de mon entraînement avec Ero-senin. Mais j'était à ce moment la dans un état second. Alors que maintenant je suis bien réveiller.

Nar:(_d'une toute petite voix)_ Comment, pourquoi je...je peut entendre ta voix ?

Kyu: Ton combat contre l'autre crétin et ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, quelque chose c'est briser en toi. La trop grande dépense de chacra et la douleur d'être trahi à affaibli le sceau. Voilà ce qui arrive à vouloir mettre ta confiance dans ces bout de viande sans cervelle. Tous irrécupérable.

Nar: (_reprenant un peu confiance et haussant la voix) _Non! il ne sont pas tous comme ça. J'ai confiance en Iruka-sensei, il y a aussi Kakashi-sensei, Ero-senin et Tsunade ba-chan. Il ne me trahirons jamais.

Kyu: Vraiment, et si je te prouvais le contraire. Serait tu près à couper les ponts avec se village de faible ?

Nar: Qu... qu'est ce que tu veut dire?

Kyu: Ha,ha,ha, ouvre bien tes oreilles, je vais te faire un petit cadeau. Grâce à moi, tes sens vont se décupler, alors écoute ce que sont entrain de dire tous ces adultes que tu respecte tant.

Je n'avais vraiment plus rien à perdre, c'est sur cette idée que je me concentra pour enfin entendre la voie de ba-chan. Elle était pourtant loin, dans la tour des Hokages, mais je pouvais l'entendre comme si elle était près de moi.

Tsu: Il l'a vraiment amocher. Tu est sur d'avoir sentit le chacra de Kyubi?

Comme pour l'hôpital, je savais exactement à qui appartenais toutes les voix que j'entendais, mais pour en être sur, en plus de mon ouïe, je me concentrais également sur ma vue. La distance n'était plus un problème, je pouvais voir distinctement leurs visages. Il y avait Tsunade ba-chan, Ero-senin, Kashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei et quelques vieux du conseil. Pouvant maintenant voir leur réactions, je suivais le reste de leur conversation.

Kak: Oui, j'en suis sur, c'était le même que j'ai senti sur le pont au village des vagues. Mais il était beaucoup plus puissant.

Jir: Peut être que le sceau s'affaiblit, si c'est le cas, Kyubi pourrait prendre le dessus.

...: (_un petit vieux du conseille franchement en colère_) Il faut l'enfermer, il ne devrait plus circuler librement au village. Il représente un danger pour les villageois, ce démon à presque faillie tué le dernier possesseur du sharingan, du village.

Visiblement, les autres conseillers sont d'accord. Ils jettent à tout vas des "démon" ou encore "monstre", voilà ce que suis pour eux. Dans cette pièce, était réunis les dernières personnes en qui je croyais. Ceux envers les quels j'avais placer mes derniers espoirs. Espoirs qui c'est envolé, avec cette discussion. Aucun n'a pris ma défense, ils les ont laissé m'enfoncer. Je coupe alors court à cette conversation, laisse mes sens redevenir ce qu'ils étaient. À cette instant précis je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Personne, je n'ai plus personne à qui me raccrocher. A part cette voie qui n'arrête pas de me parler, pour me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais installer dès la fin de cette conversation. Parce que maintenant, oui à cette heure je n'ai plus rien. Plus d'amis, plus de personne que je considérais comme ma famille et surtout plus de rêve. Franchement après ce que je viens d'entendre, je doute qu'il me laisse en liberté. Et même si c'était le cas, les gens me regarderai avec plus de haine. Quand à devenir Hokage, il faudrait que je sois le dernier des baka pour croire qu'il me laisseront le réaliser. Je sais que parfois je suis à la limite de la stupidité, mais il faudrait pas pousser. Alors je décide de l'écouter, une dernière fois peut être, parce que l'envie de me jetais de cette falaise ce fait de plus en plus sentir.

Kyu: Arrête gaki, ne les laissent pas gagner. Ils t'ont fait assez de mal, tu vas pas en plus leur faire le plaisir de te tuer. Ils n'attendent que ça.

Nar:_(désespérer et en pleur, la voie briser_) Alors dit moi, toi qui est plus intelligent, qu'est que je doit faire? J'ai tout perdue, j'ai plus rien, ni personne.

Kyu:(_avec une voie plus basse, presque mélancolique_) Tu m'as moi, je sais que tu doit penser que tous ce qui t'arrive est de ma faute.

Nar: Non...hum... enfin pas entièrement. Ceux de mon âge ne savent pas pour toi et pourtant ils m'ont tourné le dos. Je crois que je ne t'en veut même pas, bizarre non?

Kyu: Pas tant que ça, il y a une sorte d'empathie entre nous. Depuis que le sceau s'est affaibli, je le ressent encore plus fortement. Nous somme de plus en plus connecter.

Nar:(_commençant à se calmer, la curiosité prenant le pas sur le reste)_ Comment ça connecter?

Kyu: Au départ, le sceau agissait comme un filtre. Il m'emprisonnait, mais te donnais quand même accès à une infinie partie de mon chacra. Mais plus le temps passe et plus nous somme lié. Je te parle de nos esprits, de nos corps, en un mots de notre âme.

Nar: Hein?

Kyu:(_devenant de plus en plus désespérer_) Baka! Je te parle de ce qui fait d'un être humain ce qu'il est. Une personne et ce qu'elle est par un ensemble de chose. Le corps physique et psychique.

Nar: Ok, je crois que je commence à comprendre, mais jusqu'où on peut ce "connecter"?

Kyu: Habituellement c'est pas vraiment faisable. De part notre nature démoniaque, nous nous accordons pas avec les humains. C'est pour ça que les dernières fois ou tu as utiliser mon chacra, tu as perdu le contrôle. Mais ton cas est à part, tu est vraiment unique tu c'est ça gaki.

Nar:(qui c'était repris et haussant la voie) Je ne suis pas un GAKI, et puis en quoi j'suis unique.

Kyu:Ha,ha,ha, tout d'abord j'en connais pas des masses qui oserait me parler comme ça. Ensuite, pour réussir l'exploit de me faire apprécier un humain, moi, le grand Kyubi, le roi des démons. C'est sur que tu es imprévisible.

Devant ce compliment sincère, je ne savait vraiment plus quoi répondre. j'avait retrouver le moral grâce à celui qui était au centre de tous mes problèmes. À ce moment, je savais que je n'étais plus seul, ce qui se confirmas lorsque le kitsune repris la parole.

Kyu:(_reprenant son sérieux_) Par contre, au sujet du sceau, nous avons un problème. Comme je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heur, il s'affaiblit. Si sa continue, mon surplus de chacra se libérera, et nous tueras tous les deux. (Là c'est un Naruto qui passe d'un petit sourire, à un excité balançant ses bras dans tout les sens, jusqu'à redevenir calme et triste.) Et gaki, je sais que la nouvelle n'est pas réjouissant mais ressaisit toi, surtout qu'il y...

Nar:(avec un visage d'une infinie tristesse) C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, si t'étais pas en moi, je crois que mourir ne me ferais ni chaud ni froid. Après tout, à qui je manquerais, personne. Mais j'ai pas envie de t'entraînais avec moi, ça peut paraître bizarre de dire ça, surtout à un démon, mais je crois que je t'aime bien. Tu es peut être un assassin psychopathe qui à failli raser le village, mais tu es surtout le seul qui ne m'ai pas tourner le dos.(enfin façon de parler)

Kyu: Entendre ça d'un humain, franchement ou va le monde. Je crois que l'empathie marche dans les deux sens.

Nar: Je comprends pas tout, mais si ça veut dire que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras ou que tu me trahiras le reste je m'en fous.

Kyu: Tu dois êtres encore plus désespérer pour me dire ça. Mais t'inquiète, pour ce qui est de l'abandon, je te signale monsieur le génie que je suis sceller en toi. Je vois pas ou est ce que je pourrais aller. (Et un Naruto rouge de honte, un) Et ensuite, la trahison ne fait plus partis de mes projets, car pour survivre nous allons devoir fusionner.

Là, passage en mode bug, fusionner il à dit fusionner. Pour résumer mon état d'esprit, HEIN?

FIN FLASH BACK

Pour la suite, je l'ai déjà en tête. Je pense que ce ne seras pas long pour le mettre en ligne.

A bientôt !


	4. secret dévoilé

Voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Pour celui là, j'ai fait un Naruto plus sombre, torturer et en colère. J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi.

CHAPITRE 3:

Revenons à la petite réunion.

Ils étaient tous là à me regarder avec des yeux rond, attendant peut être des explications sur ma désertion. Et oui, j'ai déserté le soir ou ils m'ont tous trahi, et je ne l'ai jamais regretter. La liberté, il n'y a rien de plus jouissif, enfin il y a peut être bien un truck. Hi, hi, mais je me dissipe là, ces abrutis ce demande sans doute ce que le monstre fout là. Certain sont même prêt à m'écorcher vif, mais je ne suis plus le gamin braillant en combi orange. Le "gaki" comme aimais si bien le dire Kyu, à bien grandi. Aujourd'hui je me ferais un plaisir de tous les massacrés, je suis sur qui j'y prendrais même du plaisir. Mais à ce moment précis, le plus à craindre n'est pas une centaine de ninja de Konoha, armés jusqu'au dent. Mais bien le gars près de moi, Kyu n'est pas du genre patient, s'ils ne décident pas de ce calmer, il va y avoir un carnage et plus vite que prévue.

Bon, je me décide avant que notre plan tombe à l'eau. Parce que mine de rien, il est ultra protecteur le petit Kyu, surtout quand ça me concerne.

Nar: Alors vous m'écoutez ou bien vous préférez vous faire déchiqueter. (j'avais obtenue de l'attention de tous, mais la tension était monté d'un cran) Bien, pour revenir à ce que je disais il y a quelques minutes. Je porte en moi l'un des plus grand secret de Konoha.

Tsu: (_Haussant la voie_) NARUTO, tu n'as pas le droit de divulguer cette information. Le troisième l'avais interdit, pour ton propre bien.

Nar: Ha,ha,ha mon bien, non mais tu te fous de moi.

Suit à mon écart de conduite vis à vis de leur chef, ou plutôt n'attendant qu'une excuse pour me tuer, plusieurs jounins s'élancent sur moi, kunaïs en main. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, ayant bien sentit ce petit courent d'air près de moi. En a peine une seconde, les huit ninjas se retrouve à terre dans une mare de rouge carmin. Devant moi, Kyu, le bras dégoulinant de sang, et pas le sien bien sur. Après cette petite démonstration, plus personne ne bougeait. Dans ce cour laps de temps, une seul personne avais réussi à mettre à terre huit ninjas de haut niveau sans utiliser de jutsu. Personne n'avais compris comment il s'y était pris pour réaliser cette exploit.

Kyu: Le prochain qui l'attaque, ne finiras pas à l'hôpital, mais se retrouveras dans un cercueil.

Tsu: Il...ils sont en vie?

Nar: T'as qu'à vérifier.

Tsunade s'approchait pour constater qu'en effet ils étaient tous vivant. L'attaque n'avait touché aucun point vital, malgré tous le sang. Suite à ça, elle ordonna de les transférer à l'hôpital. Une fois l'évacuation terminer, les plus curieux ou téméraire attendais une explication à propos du secret que j'avais évoquer. N'attendant pas plus je reprenais la parole.

Nar: Bien, j'espère qu'i n'y auras plus d'intervention. Donc, comme je le disais, vous qui ignorez les raisons qui ont fait que vos parent, les plus vieux me maltraiter, m'injurier, me lancer des pierres ou me regarder avec tant de haine. C'est tous simplement qu'il voyait en moi, la raison de tous leurs malheurs. (La c'est l'incompréhension des plus jeunes)

Alors, vous vous demandez sûrement comment le dernier de la classe que j'étais, attiser autant de colère, la cause est simplement un mensonge.

Laissez moi vous faire un petit cour d'histoire. Ca c'est passé il y a une vingtaine d'année, la nuit du 10 octobre, ça vous rappelle qu'elle que chose. Sauf que mon histoire est un peu différent de celle que vous connaissez. La mort du démon Kyubi le renard à neuf queux, laisser moi rire. Aussi fort qu'était le Yondaime, aucun ninja sur cette terre n'aurait pus tuer un biju.

Non, il n'est pas mort, il a été sceller dans un nouveau né. Il n'y à eu qu'une seul naissance cette nuit là, moi. Je vois à vos tête que vous commencer à comprendre et après ça, c'est moi qu'on traiter de "baka". Et oui, on à sceller le plus puissant des démons en moi.

Tsu: Naruto, si Sarutobi-sensei, avait interdit d'en parler c'est pour que tu est une chance de te faire des amis, pour pouvoir avoir une enfance normal. Si il ne l'avais pas fait tu n'aurais pas eu l'enfance heureuse que tu as eu.

Nar: (_en colère_) L'enfance heureuse, des amis, non mais tu te fous de moi. Où est ce que tu as vu un gosse d'à peine 5 ans qui devait se survivre tout seul, heureux.

Devoir me débrouillais pour avoir a manger avec presque rien, et oui la générosité du conseil c'est bien connu. Et ça c'est sans compter sur le fait qu'on me vendais des articles soit pourri ou périmé.

Sakura, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire à qu'elle point je pouvais être tête en l'aire pour avoir du lait périmé dans le frigo, on me le vendait déjà comme ça. Vous vous étonniez que je me nourrisse que de ramen, c'est car seul à Ichiraku je pouvais manger à ma faim sans risquer de me rende malade ou de faire tuez empoisonner.

Est ce qu'un seul d'entre vous à déjà eu sa nourriture empoisonner, ça m'est arrivé une dizaine de fois en mois d'un mois. Comme enfance heureuse vous repasserez, je ne fesais que survivre. Toujours seul, vos parent vous interdisant de m'approcher, toujours à me regarder comme si j'était un monstre. A chaque fois que je m'étais le nez dehors je risquais de terminer à l'hôpital.

Jyr: Pourquoi ne pas avoir parler, on aurais pu t'aider.

Nar: M'aider, le vieux Sarutobi était au courent, ainsi que beaucoup de jounin présent, vue que certain on participer, et m'ont torturer. Ou d'autre on juste regarder ailleurs, n'est ce pas Kakashi-sensei?

Et là tout le monde me regarde, personne n'ose plus prononce un seul mot, trop choqué par mes paroles. N'ayant plus rien à rajouter je préfère m'éloignais, mais juste avant de sortir une main m'agrippe ferment le poignet. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

...: Regarde moi, je ne pense pas que tu est fini. Malgré tous ça, tu n'étais pas seul, tu avais des amis, qui compté sur toi. Tu nous as tous laisser tomber.

Nar: Des amis, quels amis ?

Ceux qui m'ont traité de monstre ou encore ceux qui on dit que j'avais prit un malin plaisir à t'envoyer à l'hosto. Ceux là même qui voulaient m'enfermer, car ils pensaient que j'étais un danger pour le village alors que j'aurais donner ma vie pour tous ces personnes qui me mépriser.

Alors dit moi SASUKE, toi plus que les autres, tu voulais tellement avoir plus de puissance, que tu n'as pas hésiter à nous laissez tomber. Tu as même failli me tuer, sans Kyubi je serait probablement mort. Et c'est toi qui vient me faire la moral. Non, je ne considère aucun d'entre vous comme mes amis.

Sas: Je ne savais tous ça, et je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé à la vallée de la fin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'ai arrivé. Après qu'Orochimaru m'ai mordu, je me souvient juste que mon désire de vengeance m'as complètement submergé. Je suis sincèrement désolé Naruto, de t'avoir blesser, pour tous ce qui c'est passé. Excuse moi.

Nar: C'est du passé maintenant et franchement voir un Uchiwa s'excusez vos le détour. J'ai assez souffert pour des gens qui n'en vaille pas la peine. Maintenant j'ai des personnes qui tiennent réellement à moi, et qui ne me trahirons pas.

Avant de me retourner pour partir j'aperçoit son visage, jamais j'aurais cru le voir un jour comme ça. Si triste, si seul, mais cela ne duras que l'espace d'un instant. Une seconde après il avais repris son masque d'indifférence.

As tu tellement changer Sasuke, pour me montrais cette partie de toi qu'autrefois tu cachais si bien . T'aurais-je manquer à ce point, non, aujourd'hui je ne veus plus le croire, je ne veus plus te croire. Car moi j'ai bien changer.

Un peu court, mais comme ça il n'y a pas trop d'attente. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas. Laissez vos remarques.


	5. Chaude retrouvailles

Voilà la suite. Il n'as pas encore était corrigé. Je la met pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop. Dès que j'aurais la correction je la remplacerais.

Pour ce chapitre j'y ai mit un petit lemon. C'est la première fois que j'écrit ce genre de scène alors un peu d'indulgence.

CHAPITRE 4

Cela faisait une semaine que la petite réunion avait eu lieu. Une semaine que personne au village n'avait eu de nouvelle de moi. Normal, je n'étais pas à Konoha. Pour assurer la victoire contre Oni, Konoha, seul n'aurait jamais était à la hauteur. C'est pour ça que je suis parti à la recherche d'allier.

Au cour de mon errance, à travers les différents villages ninjas, je me suis fait pas mal d'amis assez haut placé. Sauvé la vie d'un Hokage d'assassins ou encore celle d'une riche héritière d'un marchand d'une embuscade. J'en passe mais ce genre de mésaventures m'arrive sans arrêt. A croire que je les attirent, d'ailleurs c'est l'une des théories de Kyu.

A peine arriver que je me fais alpagué par deux ambus. Kyu sur mes talons qui n'arrête pas de me répéter que nous aurions du la joué discret. C'est pas de ma faut si j'aime me faire remarquer. Cette partie de ma personnalité n'a pas changer. On se fait traîner dans tous Konoha pour atterrir dans le bureau de Tsunade, qui à l'air d'un vrai zombie, à croire qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis que je l'ai quitté. Dans le bureau ce trouve tous le gratin de la ville. Les chefs de clan, accompagné de leur héritiers, les vieux du conseil qui on voulu m'enfermer quand j'était gosse, quelques jounins, dont Kakashi et Gaï, sans oublier Jyrahia qui est près de la vielle.

Mais ces pas sur eux que mon regard se porte, pas sur Sasuke qui fulmine de colère d'être ignoré, ni sur Shikamaru qui dort littéralement debout, (d'ailleurs je me suis toujours demander comment il arriver à trouver le sommeil en toutes circonstance) ni encore sur l'Hokage qui est visiblement contente de me voir, (tient je me demande pourquoi ?) mais sur une autre personne qui même avec mon entrer fracassante n'a pas tourner la tête. Cheveux roux, grande jarre pose à ces pieds et installé à la place d'honneur en face du bureau de Tsunade. Après avoir effectué quelques pas dans sa direction, il daigne enfin se retourner vers moi, en affichant un petit sourire joyeux sur son visage. Là, toute les personnes présent sont sous le choc, tous le monde a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi le roux en question, pouvait être un tueur sadique qui aimais les bains de sang. Alors voir une telle terreur sourire, sans une lueur de folie dans le regard doit être une première pour eux. Là, deuxième choc, après un bref échange de regard amusé, il se jette littéralement dans mes bras pour une étreinte, que je lui rend avec plaisir. Gaara, un des rare amis que j'ai, ce qu'il a pu me manquer. Nous nous séparons après quelques minutes, c'est uniquement la, qu'il remarque la personne derrière moi. S'avancent dans sa direction pour une poignet de main.

Gaa: Kyu tu m'as manqué.

Kyu: Pas autant qu'un certain blond. Hein!

Tous le monde avaient leurs regards braquer sur nous, en ce demandant quelles genres de relation nous pouvions avoir le Kazekage. Logique, voir un glaçon sadique, doubler d'un tueur psychopathe rire chaleureusement et que la source de ce bonheur n'est autre que l'exile de service, doit leurs avoir causé un choc. Faut dire que je les enchaînent, les surprises depuis que je suis revenu, et ils n'ont pas encore tous vu.

Nar: Alors tu as bien reçu mon message ?

Gaa: Evidement, si ce n'étais pas pour toi, jamais je ne me serais allié avec Konoha.

Nar: Je sais d'ailleurs, j'ai eu le temps de dire un petit bonjours à nos amis. Ils interviendront en cas de besoin.

Gaa: (en riant) Est-ce qu'il y a quelque qu'un qui peut te refusé quelque chose. Tu as réussi à mettre la plus part des Kages des autre villages dans ta poche, sans oublié les plus important marchants et seigneurs influant. Non sans rire qui peut te résister.

Kyu: Je crois que le point à souligner est de savoir comment il fait pour attirer ainsi les ennuis, en ressortir sans trop de dégâts et en prime récolter les lorries auprès des personnes les plus influente du monde ninja.

Gaa: Je crois que tu as raison, il a même réussi à t'amadouer. Un exploit en somme. Quand on sait qui tu es. (et un clin d'oeil pour le roux)

Nar: Si je vous dérange faut le dire. Par ce que là, vous vous foutez de ma gueule.

Les deux roux étaient partis dans un fous rire. Voir le Kage rire autant en si peu de temps relever du miracle. Temari et Kankuro qui étaient à côté de leur frère, le savaient. Je crois que je suis le seul qui arrive à le faire sourire ainsi. Même si, il c'est beaucoup améliorer côté sentiment depuis nôtre combat.

Personne n'avait osé nous interrompre. Par peur de représailles de Gaara ou par ce que nous trois réuni, dégagions par moment des ondes pas très rassurante.

Mon sourire n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de deux kilomètres, avec toutes mes dent dehors. (D'ailleurs je me demande comment j'arrivais à ne pas avoir mal au zygomatique en fin de journée à force de rire aussi bêtement) Il fichait carrément la trouille, ressemblait plus à un rictus, un de ceux de Gaara quand il tuait. On sait bien trouver tous les trois, même si le Kazekage est devenue mon froid et plus équilibrer mentalement, il n'empêche qu'il a garder certaine facette de son enfance.

La joie des retrouvailles passé, on reprenaient nos postures habituelle. En invitant les autres à reprendre leurs conversassions avant que nous les interrompions.

Tsu: Bien, je vois que vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître. D'après ce que nous à dit le Kazekage, c'est à toi que nous devons l'alliance avec Suna.

Nar: Exact, Gaa-chan est un ami.

Le surnom que j'ai donné au dirigent de Suna n'est visiblement pas passé inaperçu. Mais personne ne sans formalisa, trop pris par leur préparation.

Leurs discussion stratégique étant terminé, les chefs de clan partent un à un, après les salutations de rigueur. Il ne restait dans le bureau que Tsunade, Jiraya, Gaara, Kyu, un ambu, moi et toi. Toi, qui depuis mon entrée ne m'as pas lâcher des yeux. J'aimerais savoir à ce moment ce que tu as en tête.

D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à littéralement me dévorer du regard. Il y a aussi un petit roux, dont les yeux cercler de noir, ne faisait que ressortir d'autant plus cette lueur perverse qu'il animait.

Faut dire aussi qu'on en a connu des nuits chaude à Suna. Bien plus que le désert aride qui entoure le village. Comme la dernière nuit que j'ai passe là-bas. Pris entre deux roux plus que sexy et faut le dire bandant.

FLASH BACK - LEMON-

J'étais dans la chambre du Kazekage, le grand luxe. Une grande pièce avec comme seul meuble un immense lit, en plein milieu. Il faut bien qu'il en profite, maintenant qu'il est capable de dormir. Shukaku le laisse tranquille, après une petit discussion avec le roi des démons. Il s'entende même plutôt bien, comme apparemment tous les démons, c'est aussi un grand pervers. Alors il profite un maximum de nos ébats.

Je n'avais pas fait un pas que je me retrouvais déjà plaquer contre le mur. Ca faisait quand même un moment qu'on avait plus rien fait. Ne me laissant même pas le temps d'en placer une, je sens ses lèvres presser les miennes. Sa langue vient quémander l'entrée et je ne me fait pas prier pour le lui accorder. Ne voulant pas rester passif j'inverse nos positions et il se retrouve enfermer par mes mains, qui se positionne de par en par de sa tête. C'est à se moment que je sens une autre présence derrière moi, Kyu et nôtre petite échange l'a visiblement exciter vu la bosse qui commence à se former entre son entrejambe.

Là, c'est moi qui me retrouve en sandwich. Gaara qui en avait profité pour commencer à me déshabillé et Kyu qui baladait ses mains sur mon torse, toute en collant son érection contre mes fesses. Ils savaient exactement ou toucher, connaissant tous mes points sensible. Surtout le plus grand des deux, qui comme a chaque fois que nous le faisions planter ses canines dans mon cou. Peut être une preuve que je lui appartenais, malgré le fait qu'il me laisse aller voir ailleurs, tout en participant bien sur.

On se retrouva très vite sur le lit, complètement nus, nos vêtement n'ayant pas réussi à tenir, se retrouvaient sur le sol en lambeau. Être à la fois dominant et dominer me procurer un double plaisir. Nos penchant à tous les trois étant assez similaire, nous ne nous préoccupions pas de préliminaire, encore moins de préparation.

Ni tenant plus je m'allonge sur Gaara et le pénètre d'un coup. Kyu s'entant ma frustration, qui vient se mélanger à la sienne, vient se placer derrière moi et reproduit se que je viens de faire. Un coup brutal qui m'arrache un cris de douleur mêler au plaisir. Lorsqu'il commence à bouger, la douleur s'évanouit bien vite, surtout quand il vient toucher ce point qui me fait littéralement monter au rideau. Ses mouvement de vas et viens sont tellement brusque, que je n'ai pas besoin de bougé les hanches, pour satisfaire le roux en dessous de moi. Mais ne voulant pas rester inactif, une de mes viens attrape son membre gonflé par le plaisir, pour lui imposé le même rythme que le nôtre. La cadence s'accélèrent quand nous sentons la délivrance venir. Kyu jouit en moi, moi en Gaara et lui dans ma main entre nos deux corps.

Nous nous écroulons sur le lit, en sueur et essouffler. Le temps de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal et c'est repartis pour un second rond. Entre Kyu qui ne se fatigue jamais et nous qui récupérons plus vite que la moyenne.

Une nuit entière de plaisir sauvage et brutale, ou l'on pouvait entendre nos cris de jouissance dans toute la tour.

FIN DU FLASH BACK - FIN DE LEMON-

Faut vraiment que j'évite de repenser à cette nuit là, heureusement que j'ai un manteau plutôt large. Par ce que là, j'ai un léger problème d'érection qui aurait était visible sans ça. Et Kyu qui n'arrête pas de me frôler les fesses. Je suis sur qu'il le fait exprès, si il n'arrête pas je ne répond plus de rien et qu'il y est du monde autour serait le dernier de mes soucis.

Voilà que Gaara si met, sa langue venant lécher ses lèvres, de la manière la plus sensuelle qu'il puisse faire. Sa main qui caresse sa cuisse, un vrai appelle au viol et je suis sur qu'il serait pour.

Là c'est un Naruto plus qu'exciter qui sort du bureau sous l'oeil médusé des autres et lubrique pour deux roux.

Mais la rencontre avec des traites hypocrite qui visiblement m'attendaient à la sortie, me fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Nar: Vous vouliez reprendre nôtre petite conversation de la dernière fois ?

Shi: Galère, Naruto désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. On ne savait pas pour toi.

Ino: Moi je ne suis pas désoler, ce qu'il a dit ne fait que confirmer le fait qu'il soit un monstre. Le Kyubi, il est le Kyubi celui qui a tué tous ces villageois, cette nuit là.

Mes yeux passe du bleu azur au mauve pour finir rouge sang, avec la pupille fendue au milieu. Sa remarque m'ayant rappeler tous ces mauvais moments de mon enfance.

En me rapprochant d'elle, mon corps se transforme encore plus. Mes cheveux s'irisent sur ma tête, mes ongles se transforme en griffes acéré et les marques sur mes joues se font plus marquer.

Tous les passants dans la rue nous regarde, surtout que l'émanation de chacra rouge que je dégage ne passe pas inaperçu, les renvoyant vingt ans dans le passé. Je m'arrête à un mètre de la blonde, qui n'avait pas bouger tétanisé par le chacra démoniaque que je dégage.

Nar: (_avec une voie plus grave et rauque_) Si tu tiens tant que sa a voir un monstre je vais t'en montrer un.

Sasuke qui m'avait suivi essaya de me calmer, ainsi que quelques autres, mais rien qu'à leur vu je sens mon sang dans mes veines bouillir. Une ombre viens me cacher la vue, il se place entre moi et ma futur descente de lit. (bin, quoi c'est très tendance en blond) Il me met un pichenette sur le front et la tension redescends. Je reprend mon apparence normal et hausse la tête pour me retrouver face à deux améthystes hypnotique.

Kyu: Et après, c'est moi qui m'emporte le plus facilement, hein? Regarde un peu autour de toi tu as rameuté toute la populace, d'autant plus que quand tu t'énerve comme sa tu as tendance à m'exciter encore plus.

Nar:(_plus calme_) Oué, je sais mais j'ai vu rouge et une bimbo en moins dans ce village, c'est pas la mort. Enfin si pour elle et au passage je me serais bien fait aussi quelques vieux du conseil.

Les membres du conseil qui avaient rappliqué à mon émission de chacra et ayant entendu ma menace, se décomposa. Leur pire cauchemar venait de dire ouvertement, qu'il leur ferait la peau.

Finalement sa a du bon d'être regarder comme un démon. Surtout pour les menaces, il ne passe pas inaperçu.

Danzô, qui fait partis du gratin du conseil, profita de ma petite scène pour ordonnait à ses ambu personnel, ceux de la racine, de nous mettre au arrêt. A ce moment une dizaine d'hommes habillé de noir et un masque en céramique sur le visage, nous encercla, sans laisser d'ouverture.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Si vous avez des remarques à faire, laissez vos commentaires.


	6. Déclarations et ressentiments

Alors voilà le chapitre cinq relu et corrigé. Pour ce qui est du chapitre 1 à 4, ils n'ont pas encore étaient corrigés. Mais aussitôt fait je les remplacerais.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 5 :

Tous ces ninjas d'élite étaient sur leurs gardes, armés de katana, en position pour nous tuer si nous faisions un geste. Vraiment ridicule, aucun d'eux n'étaient à la hauteur et ils pensaient nous effrayer avec leur petit cure-dent.

Avant même que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de faire un geste, un amas de sable s'abattit sur les hommes en noir. Ils étaient ensevelis juste leurs têtes dépassaient du sol. Gaara vint se placer près de nous.

Gaa: (_d'une voie polaire avec une aura menaçante_) Si vous voulez voir du sang couler, je peux vous en donner. Attaquez les encore une fois et je mets fin à l'alliance avec Suna. Je vous rappelle que c'est uniquement pour Naruto que j'ai accepté.

Chez moi, il est considéré comme un héro, il m'a sauvé la vie et c'est également mon plus proche ami. Il en va de même pour d'autres dirigeants de villages voisins. Vous voulez tuer l'unique personne qui pourrait faire éviter à vôtre village de disparaître ?

Tsu: Personne, et je dit bien personne, ne va tenter d'attenter à la vie de Naruto Uzumaki. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Comme le Kazekage l'a si bien dit, c'est à lui que nous devons cette alliance en plus des informations que nous avons obtenues.

Danzô ce genre de comportement est indigne d'un membre du conseil. Recommencer ce genre d'initiative et vous serez arrêté, membre du conseil ou pas.

De son seul oeil visible, on voyait la rage et la colère, mais il n'osa pas la contredire. Il ordonna à ses ambus de partir, avant d'en faire de même. Il avait était humilié devant un grand nombre de villageois.

Kyu sembla déçu, j'étais sûr qu'il aurait aimé voir plus de sang couler, surtout celui des ninjas de Konoha. Un petit carnage, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour ouvrir l'appétit. En parlant de ça, je commençait à avoir un petit creux.

Nar: Gaa-chan tu m'invites, je commence à avoir les crocs. (_Comme preuve je lui fis un petit sourire moqueur, dévoilant ainsi mes canines acérées, un peu plus longues que la normale._)

Gaa: Si tu veux Kitsune, mais moi j'ai faim de toi. (_Il avait prit l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça après un combat. Disons que mon apparence avait changé. Je le devais à Kyubi, ce fut d'ailleurs à la suite de ça que nous avions couché ensemble pour la première fois.)_

Il avait dit ça tout en se léchant les lèvres et avec un regard d'envie. Je sentis que la chaleur qui m'avait quitté tout à l'heure, se rependit à nouveau dans mon bas-ventre. Pas bon ça, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

En me rapprochant de Gaara, je me mis face à lui, un bras autour de son cou et la bouche près de son oreille.

Nar: Tu devrais éviter de me chauffer comme ça. Car si tu continues, démon ou pas pour te soigner, tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant une semaine. (_Finissant ma phrase en lui léchant le lobe de son oreille_.)

Gaa: (_en se collant encore plus à moi_) Qui te dit que j'ai envie de marcher cette semaine ?

Je ne sus pas comment j'ai réussi à me retenir car, là, j'avais atteint ma limite. Sans tout ce monde autour, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus. Mais je sentis alors un autre pour qui la foule ne serait pas un problème.

Kyu: Dites si vous voulez être deux à rester au pieu pendant une semaine, je suis pour recommencer ce que nous faisions à Suna.

Toutes les personnes comprenant l'allusion de mon roux se mirent à rougir. Pour ce qui était de la discrétion, il était le champion hors catégorie. Jusqu'à présent, nous avions échangé que des messes basses, Gaara et moi. Même si notre proximité pouvait porter à confusion cela était resté discret, mails lui venait de le crier. C'était certain, il l'avait fais exprès.

En suivant son regard, je vis qu'il faisait un petit sourire narquois au brun derrière moi. C'était vrai que pendant un temps il avait été la personne qui comptait le plus dans ma vie. Mon coéquipier, mon rival, mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

Parfois j'ai du mal à le suivre, il était pourtant celui qui me connaissait le mieux. Il devrait savoir que je n'éprouvais plus que haine et mépris pour les gens de ce village.

Ah, après tout je m'en foutais de ce que pouvaient penser tous ces crétins, mais lui…

Nar: Pas que je suis contre, mais on a encore beaucoup de chose à régler. Tu le veux ton bain de sang, et tu veux encore plus sa tête. Je te l'ai promis et tu vas l'avoir, alors vous allez devoir calmer vos hormones.

Par contre une fois ça régler, rester au lit même deux semaines, je ne dirais pas non. Bien sur Gaa-chan tu pourras t'amuser avec nous, ce serait plus drôle à trois.

Déjà la remarque de mon partenaire n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais pour le coup quand ce fut moi qui le dit. Tous les villageois ainsi que les ninjas présent avaient une belle couleur rosé sur le visage.

Pour accompagner mes mots, j'enlèvais ma cape, qui cachait encore mon corps. Ils pouvaient maintenant apercevoir ma tenue qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de mes douze ans.

Pantalon de cuir noir et tee-shirt de même couleur, bien moulant, manches courtes qui laissaient apparaître mes muscles saillant et enfin des rangers toujours noir. Ils eurent également le loisir de mieux voir ma chevelure, qui avait bien poussé. Ils m'arrivaient aux épaules, avec une fine tresse qui descendait jusqu'à mes fesses.

Kyu m'imita, ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que les miens. Sauf pour la couleur : rouge sang, le même que ses cheveux qui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Sur sa manche une inscription, comme le mien, le kanji "démon", en noir.

Tous semblaient hypnotisé par nos mouvements. Ce n'était pas pour me vanter, mais nous ressemblions à deux dieux grecs. Musclé finement avec jusque ce qu'il fallait là où il faut.

Nous nous dirigions vers un resto de grillades, j'avais envie de viande. Et oui, fini les ramens, j'en avais eu un peu marre de ne manger que ça depuis mon enfance. En route beaucoup de femmes se retournèrent sur notre passage. A nous trois on attirait un peu trop l'attention.

Je savais qu'on nous suivait, un peu derrière nous, la plupart des ninjas de ma génération nous emboîtèrent le pas. Ainsi que des ambus, qui devaient être chargé d'épier nos moindres faits et gestes. Pas très discret pour l'élite de Konoha, on les sentait à deux kilomètres à la ronde, de même pour leurs positions.

Arrivé au resto, on se mit dans le fond de la pièce. Ils entrèrent tous et se placèrent à des tables adjacentes à la nôtre. Sasuke s'assit à une table en face de moi, à côté de lui, Sakura qui me foudroyait du regard.

Désolé ma petite, mais le boulet qui te suivait partout, pour que tu l'apprécie était mort cette nuit là, de votre main. Alors pour bien le lui faire comprendre, je ne la lâchais pas du regard. Mes yeux bleus perçant, pourraient glacer n'importe qui. Gêné, elle détourna la tête et reporta son attention sur le brun près d'elle.

Les autres avaient bien vu mon manège, mais personne n'osa en faire la remarque. Sasuke qui n'aimait toujours pas être ignoré, se leva et essaya d'obtenir des réponses.

Sas: Tu ne m'as toujours rien expliqué. Pourquoi m'avoir ramené, avoir enlevé le sceau d'Orochimaru et partir par la suite?

Nar: T'enlevé cette marque est la dernière chose que je devais faire. Je pensais te devoir quelque chose, c'est idiot non ?

J'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'étais partis et je ne comptais pas revenir sur le sujet. J'étais bien plus heureux maintenant que jamais auparavant quand j'étais ici.

Sas: Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un monstre, ni un démon. Tu m'as sauvé des ténèbres qui m'emprisonnaient. Quand tu m'as enlevé la marque cette nuit là, à l'hôpital, ce que tu m'as dit, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. C'est grâce à toi qu'aujourd'hui je peux vivre sans être prisonnier de mon passé. Si tu es plus heureux maintenant ce n'est pas mon cas. Le seul moment où j'ai retrouvé la paix après le massacre de mon clan, c'était quand tu faisais partis de l'équipe sept.

Nar: Tu avais une drôle de façon de le montrer.

Sas: Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour montrer mes sentiments. Encore moins quand j'étais enfant.

Sak: (_en se levant et en criant_) Sasuke nous n'avons pas besoin du démon, au village. S'il reste ici, il essaiera encore de te tuer. Tu as toujours était plus fort que lui. Il ne l'a pas supporté, mais moi je serais toujours là pour toi. Parce que je...JE T'AIME.

Le brun s'était vivement retourner à l'entente du surnom, au combien affectueux qu'elle m'avait donné. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui mit une baffe magistrale, devant tout le monde.

Sas: Ne parle plus jamais de lui de la sorte devant moi. Il n'a jamais étété un démon. Il est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Sak: Sas...Sasu...ke je...je

Sas: Tais-toi je ne veux plus t'entende. Il n'avait pas tord, c'était de ma faute si je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital. Profitant de ma faiblesse, l'autre serpent a pu me manipuler. J'ai failli le tuer à la vallée de la mort.

Sak: Il l'aurait bien mérité, personne ne veut de lui au village.

Personne n'avait réagi quand Sasuke l'avait giflé, plus personne ne mangeait. A cette phrase d'autres villageois, qui étaient présent et avaient surpris la conversation, acquiestèrent. Répliquant des "dehors le démon" ou "personne ne t'aime ici" ou encore "meurs le monstre". Il y avait longtemps que ce genre de phrases ne m'atteignais plus. Enfant je m'étais créé une carapace, cachant ma tristesse et ma solitude derrière un sourire. Aujourd'hui, je n'en avais plus besoin. Car ces personnes dont je voulais tellement prouver ma valeur ne le méritaient pas.

Ce fut un énorme bruit de fracas qui calma la salle. Kyu qui n'en supporta pas plus, avait brisé la table en deux. Sans oublier le sable de Gaara qui tournait furieusement autour des gens qui avaient osé me traiter de monstre. Mais c'était sur le brun que tous les regards se posèrent. Il avait enclenché ses sharingans et dégageait une envie de meurtre.

Shikamaru vint se poster près de Sasuke et sortit ces kunais.

De la part des deux roux, ce n'était pas étonnant mais venant de ces deux là, je ne m'en serais jamais douter. Les gens de ce village pouvaient encore me surprendre. Devrais-je leur laisser une chance, nous verrions bien.

Nar: C'est bon. Qu'on me traite de démon ce n'est pas nouveau. Alors calmez-vous. Kyu, Gaara, on y va, je n'ai plus très faim et un petit entraînement vous ferez du bien.

En me dirigeant vers la sortie, et avec un sourire sincère.

Nar: Sasuke, Shika, merci. Mais vous devriez éviter de vous mettre à dos les villageois. Une fois cette affaire réglée, nous repartirons et cette fois-ci, je ne reviendrais pas. Mais vous, vous vivez ici, alors ça ne serait pas bon pour vous de prendre ma défense, d'autant plus que je n'en ai nullement besoin. Sans vous offensez, je suis bien plus fort que vous tous réunis. Tuer tous ceux qui me méprisent, reviendrais à raser ce village. Ce qui serait largement en mon pouvoir. (_En me rapprochant de Kyu et en m'accoudant à son épaule_)

Il ne faudrait pas que vous oubliiez que je suis le jinchuriki du plus puissant démon, qui puisse exister. Sans oublier que mon petit renard n'aime pas vraiment Konoha. Ajouter à ma propre haine, vous obtiendrez facilement un petit carnage.

Ino: Alors pourquoi tu n'essaie pas? On verra quand tu te feras tuer. Les ninjas de Konoha font partis de l'élite.

Nar: La seule raison qui fait que ce village ne soit pas détruit, tient uniquement du fait que j'ai besoin de vous pour régler son compte au village d'Oni.

On avait passé presque deux heures sur un terrain d'entraînement, en dehors du village. Principalement du taijutsu, Gaara avait laissé tomber, il en avait eu marre. L'exercice physique n'étant pas son point fort, pour lui qui ne combattait qu'avec son sable. Il m'avait donc laissé me battre contre mon démon favori.

Cela faisait un moment que notre échange n'avait plus rien à voir avec un entraînement. Ses mains se voulaient plus baladeuses, son souffle près de mon oreille ou dans mon cou, dès que sa tête s'approchait du mien. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour m'allumer. A sa simple vue, je bandais presque. Alors là en plein effort, ces cheveux rouge qui volaient au vent et ressortaient d'autant plus grâce à l'étendue verte derrière lui. Ces gestes félins et de plus en plus sensuels, il faudrait vraiment que je pense à arrêter de le mater comme ça. J'en baverais presque.

Il fallait bien qu'un imbécile vienne nous déranger. Un ambu venait d'apparaître à deux mètres de nous. A sa vue Gaara s'était redressé, lui qui c'était confortablement installé à l'ombre d'un arbre pour nous regarder nous… entraîner.

Ce gêneur nous prévint que l'on était tous les trois convoqué dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Super qu'est ce qu'elle nous voulait cette vieille peau, je ne croyais pas que c'était pour l'interaction que nous avions eu au restaurant. Si ?

A suivre...

Et voilà, il y aura normalement plus d'actions dans les prochains chapitres.

A bientôt!


	7. Mission et révélation

Alors nouveau chapitre mais non corrigé. Comme je ne voulais pus vous faire attendre, je la métrais quand yuseiko-chan me la transmettra.

Bonne lecture quand même.

CHAPITRE 6:

Quand nous entrons dans le bureau de l'Hokage, nous somme accueillie par des regards lourd. Nous nous plaçons devant le bureau et attendons le pourquoi de cette assemblé. En effet dans la pièce se tenait Shika, Sakura, Sasuke, et Kakashi.

Tsu: Je vous est fait demander pour une mission de renseignement. Je veux que vous guidiez cette équipe au village d'Oni, le conseil n'a pas entièrement confiance en ce que tu m'a raconter. Vous y êtes déjà aller, non?

Nar: Oui on a déjà visité le coin. Quelles genres d'info tu voudrais savoir?

Tsu: Plus de précision sur leur effectifs, leurs niveaux, je sais que ce que tu m'as révélé est terrifiant. Mais c'est tu combien de ninja de valeur possède ce village?

Nar: Comme je te l'ai déjà expliquer, il ont anéanti une partie de l'Akatsuki. L'autre moitié on s'en était déjà chargé. Pour leurs niveaux, nous connaissons juste quelques ninja d'élite. On les à déjà croiser, même à vous quatre vous vous ferez massacré.

Sak: Tu nous sous estime, sa ce vois que tu as quitter le village depuis longtemps. On fait tous partis de l'élite.

Nar: C'est plutôt toi qui les sous estime. Au lieu d'essayer de vous convaincre. Je vous conduirez jusqu'au village. Mais ne comptais pas sur moi pour vous sauver si il vous arrive quelque chose.

Je leur donne rendez-vous dans quinze minutes à la sortie du village. Dès leurs arriver nous nous mettons en route. Il me tarde d'arriver, sa fait un peu trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait d'exercice. Un bon petit massacre, ça me feras du bien, après avoir était interrompu. D'ailleurs j'en connais un autre qui auras bien besoin de se défouler un peu. Il ne va pas tarder à exploser si on ne rencontre pas bientôt un ninja assez fort à ce mettre sous la dent.

Ca fait trois jours qu'on à quitter Konoha et pas l'ombre d'un ennemi. Pas le moindre petit nukenin, j'en peu plus. Heureusement qu'on arrive bientôt. D'ailleurs on peut apercevoir au loin les fortifications de la ville. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que ce village ne soit pas mieux caché, surtout quand on sait qui est à sa tête.

On s'arrête à bonne distance du village, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Les murs qui entoure la cité sont quand même impressionnant. Pénétrait dans la place ne seras pas facile si on doit traîner ces boulets. C'est par ce qu'il nous ont ralentit, qu'on à prit le double du temps que l'on aurait mit si nous étions que tous les deux.

Pendant une journée nous avons fait qu'observer les allers et venus des ninjas. Des sentinelles veillaient sur toute la zone, aucune ouverture n'était visible. On a réussi à entré une fois grâce à une illusion de Kyu. Il est vraiment trop fort en genjutsu.

Kakashi étant le chef d'équipe décide de ne pas bouger pour la nuit. Nous allons donc camper un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Chacun vaque à ces occupations, préparant l'emplacement. Nous nous somme trouver une petite clairière, près d'un ruisseau.

Avec Kyu on par chasser, on ne fait que les accompagner. Pas question de ce mélangé à eux. Nous revenons avec deux lièvres, quelques poissons et des baies cueillie dans la forêt. Les autres nous regardes dépecer nos trouvailles. Il font peine à voir avec leurs rations. Pas besoin de feux pour les faire cuire, grâce un katon de mon cru je fait un petit feu, qui malgré le fait d'être sur l'herbe ne le brûle pas. Ce jutsu ne serre qu'à brûler, que ce dont j'en ai envie. Il n'émet aucune fumer, donc très pratique pour ne pas ce faire remarquer.

Une fois cuit nous nous rassasions, sans en laisser une miette à nos spectateurs, qui ne nous avions pas vraiment lâcher des yeux. La nuit s'écoula sans incident rythmé par les tours de gardes des autres. Je dormais à point fermés ne m'inquiétant pas plus que sa d'une attaque surprise. Mon roux ne dormais jamais. C'est toujours lui qui monte la garde et son flaire est infaillible, donc je peut dormir tranquillement.

Au matin, Shikamaru avait établi un plan qui nous permettrais d'entré, c'était bien penser à un détail près.

Nar: ton plan ne pourras pas marcher.

Shi: A oui et pourquoi ça?

Nar: Si j'ai bien compris tu veut attirer des sentinelles à l'écart, leur prendre leur tenus et on va se faire passé pour eux.

Shi: Ils sont nombreux et la relève se fait à midi. On pourrais en profiter pour en assommé quelque uns et ainsi entrée sans éveiller les soupçons.

Nar: C'est bien pensé; sauf que ton plan à une faille. Tu vois l'encadrement de la porte, il est équipé d'un dispositif qui identifie le chacra. N'importe quel ninja appartenant à ce village, n'aurons aucun problème pour le passé. Mais même en piquant leur uniforme tu te feras avoir en asseyant de le franchir.

Shik: Ok, alors comment on fait. Tu nous a dis que tu étais déjà entré dans ce village. Comment tu t'y ai prit?

Kyu: C'est grâce à moi. J'ai employer un genjutsu puissant pour tromper leur dispositif.

Kyu ne leurs avait pas encore adresser la parole de tout le trajet. Entendre sa voie poser, calme et enjoué les étonnèrent. Mais personne n'en fit la remarque. La discussion reprenais pour savoir comment enter dans ce village, quand nous sentions une patrouille avancer vers nous apparemment les autres ne les ont même pas repérer.

Mon roux voulant du sang et moi me dégourdir les pattes, nous en avons fait la remarque que quand les autres les avez aperçus. Ils étaient en surnombre, une bonne vingtaine. D'abord en retrait pour voir ce que les ninjas de Konoha valaient. En gros pas grand chose. Les ennemis étaient de niveaux chunins, ou peut êtres deux de niveaux jounins. Malgré ça, ceux de Konoha étaient dépasser. Shikamaru utiliser sa technique de l'ombre et en même temps analysait la situation, mais avec le raffut des combats, il ne pouvait en parler au autres. Sakura se démenait avec quatre types, qui au vu de leur regard sur sa poitrine ne rêvait que de la mettre à poile. Sasuke arriver à gérait six combattants, mais il ne faisait que se défendre. Quand à Kakashi, qui semblait plus inquiet par le combat de Sakura que le sien, se déconcentra et laissa plein d'ouverture à ces ennemis.

Kyu: Tu veux encore regarder? Par ce que là; je suis à ma limite.

Nar: Je l'ai bien senti. Ne t'inquiète pas comme c'est partis, il n'en viendrons jamais à bout et moi aussi je commence à m'emmerdais. On y va.

N'attendant pas plus, nous nous dirigions si vite sur nos ennemis, qu'ils n'avaient même pas le temps de voir les visages de ceux responsable de leur mort. D'un seul mouvement, j'en abattais trois. Mes mains ce sont transformer en lame acéré, mes ongles on poussées et ajouter à cela mon affinité futon. Avec cette technique je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'arme pour me battre. Kyu venait lui aussi de faire un massacre, cinq en une seconde. Lui se servait de ses poings ou il ajouter son affinité katon. Des flammes rouges recouvraient ses mains. Une fois touché par celle-ci, elle brûle tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien.

Alerter par les cris des hommes ayant étaient toucher par cette technique, tous ce retourne ver nous, ennemis comme alliés. Tous étaient aurifié par le spectacles qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux. Ces homme brûlaient vif, malgré les tentative pour les sauvaient, grâce à des techniques suiton, rien ni faisait. Il continuait de brûler.

Reprenant leur sang froid ils se mirent à tous nous attaquer. J'étais dos à Kyu, nous allions tous les deux en prendre au moins huit chacun. J'attaquais toujours avec la même technique. Pour des adversaires de se calibre c'est tous ce qu'il méritaient. J'en viens à bout facilement mon agilité, ajouter à ma rapidité font qu'aucun ne m'arrive à la cheville. Il ne reste que les deux qui avaient le niveau le plus élever. J'en déduit qu'il s'agit des chefs d'équipe. Mon coéquipier avait fini avant moi et se délecter du carnages que je venais de faire. En effet ce qu'il restait des corps n'étaient pas très beau à voir. De son côté le roux n'avait laisser que des corps carbonisaient, méconnaissable.

Nos compagnons nous regardait avec méfiance ou indifférence, ou même une pointe inidentifiable dans le regard noir onyx de l'Uchiwa. Plus sa va et moins je sais ce qu'il a en tête.

Grâce à une technique de scellement que j'ai apprise, nous enfermons les deux otages dans un parchemin.

Sak: Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tuer? Tout à l'heur vous vous en donniez à coeur joie.

Kyu: Tu oubli petite sotte que le but de cette mission est de récolter des informations.

Nar: Or avec tout le raffut qu'a provoquer cette petite rencontre, nous allons pas tarder à avoir de la visite. La garde va être renforce au village. Si nous ne pouvons entré au village pour obtenir des infos, le mieux est de les interoger. Voilà l'utilité de les garder en vie.

Tu as suivi ou tu veut que je répète plus lentement pour que ton petit cerveau atrophier puisse suivre.

Elle ne rouvrit plus la bouche, ne sachant quoi me répondre. Je leur propose de reprendre la route, avant que la cavalerie n'arrive. Le chemin du retour est calme, nous ne faisons que de courte pose ne dormant que quelque heures.

Quand nous atteignons le village, je vois Sakura se détendre. Franchement je me demande ce qu'elle est venus faire avec nous. Nous nous dirigeons directement à la tour du Hokage. Elle nous fait entré presque immédiatement, pressé d'entendre nôtre rapport.

Kakashi lui d'écrit le village, de là ou nous l'avons vu. Lui explique les raisons pour lesquels, nous n'avions pas pu entrer à l'intérieur. Le nombre de ninja importants, rien qu'à l'extérieur. Et pour finir nôtre petite interaction avec les fractions ennemi. Evitant les détails de nôtre petite boucherie, mais précise nôtre implication et surtout le fait que nous les avons éliminer en un temps record.

C'est là que je prend le rouleau ou est enfermé les deux ninjas capturé. Elle appelle ou plutôt crie sur Shizune pour qu'elle prévienne Ibiki qu'il aurait du boulot.

Tsu: D'après ce que m'as dit Kakashi, tu es devenu très fort Naruto.

Nar: Vous vouliez que je reste l'incapable que j'étais. Plus facile pour vous de me contrôlé, dommage hein.

Tsu: (haussant la voix) De quoi tu parle, nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de te contrôler.

Nar: (une voie enjoué) Ha, oui c'est vrais vous vouliez m'enfermer. C'est bien la proposition des vieux du conseil. J'ai grandi et aujourd'hui je ne fuirais plus. Je tuerais ceux qui essayeront. Il est vrais que vous m'êtes nécessaire, mais quelques personnes en moins ne devrais pas changer mes plans.

Tsu: De quel plans parle tu?

Nar: Du plan que j'ai élaborer pour nous assurer de la victoire. Et non, je ne vous direz rien.

Tsu: (Plus calme et un regard lointain) Naruto comment à tu su pour le conseil?

Nar: J'ai écouter votre discussion, quand vous parliez de moi après que j'ai ramener Sasuke.

Tsu: Tu...Tu as entendu, je suis désoler, j'aurais du prendre ta défense, mais avec le Kyubi qui...

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un kunai vient se planter dans le mur derrière son bureau, l'éraflant la joue sur son passage. Tous se tourne ver moi, mon bras encore levé et la défiant de dire un mot de plus.

Nar: N'ose même pas critiquer Kyu devant moi.

Tsu: Mais je n'ai rein dit sur ton ami, je voulais te parlais de Kyu...bi...Mais c'est impossible.

Nar: Je vois que tu commence à comprendre, vraiment quel bande de cons vous pouvez faire. Et ça ce dit Hokage, le Kyubi, comme tu aime si bien l'appelé est juste en face de toi depuis le début est tu ne t'en est même pas aperçu.

Tsu: Mais c'est impossible. Il devrait être sceller en toi et puis c'est un renard. Il ne peut pas être devant moi, comment ce serait possible?

Nar: Tu te répète la vielle. Ce n'est pas impossible puisque c'est moi qui l'ai libérer. Et n'osez même pas essayer quelque chose envers lui. Premièrement il est plus fort que vous et deuxièmement c'est moi qui tuerez tous ceux qui essayeras de s'en prendre à lui.

Tsu: Naruto tu n'est pas sérieux, c'est un démon. Tu ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Nar: Tu veut dire que je doit faire confiance à des humains qui m'ont trahi, injurier, et essayer de m'enfermer. Au lieu de celui qui m'ai réconforté, quand j'étais au plus mal, qui m'a pris sous son aile, qui m'a entraîner et qui à prit soin de moi quand tous me tourner le dos. Alors dit moi toi qui est si intelligente à qui je devrais faire confiance?

Tsu:Naruto je...nous...ne...

Nar: Arrête , je n'ai pas besoin que tu essaye de te justifier. Il n'attaqueras pas le village sans une bonne raison, ou si c'est moi qui le lui demande. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Mais si tu ne veut pas avoir plus de mort vaut mieux cacher aux autres qui il est vraiment. Certes beaucoup de villageois ont perdu des proches lors de cette attaque. Mais une vengeance ne serait pas dans l'intérêt du village. J'espère que tu comprend.

Tsu: En effet, le Kazegage à bien fait comprendre que l'unique raison de son aide, c'était pour toi. Tu t'es fait des amis plutôt haut placer.

Nar: C'est exacte, et encore vous ne les avez pas tous vu. (en me retournant pour partir ) Encore une chose, si tu venais toi ou le conseil à me trahir encore une fois, je vous tuerez tous de mes mains, vous êtes loin d'avoir vu de quoi nous somme capable.

Je les laisse méditer sur mes propos, en souhaitant qu'il n'y auras pas un téméraire pour passer outre mes avertissement. Pas que l'idée de les exterminer m'affecte, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir me passer d'eux pour la suite de nôtre plan. Kyu doit pensé comme moi, l'idée de détruire ce village le laisse de marbre. Certes il avait essayer autre fois, mais ce n'était pas de son plein grée. Sa vengeance à lui, n'est pas diriger contre ce village, mais bien ver lui.

A suivre...

Voilà, si vous prefez attendre la prochaine fois la version corigé, vous me le faites savoir.

Alors review !


	8. Fusion charnelle

Salut, désolé pour le retard. Je n'avais pas d'ordinateur a porter de main étant en vacance. J'en ai profiter pour mettre également le premier chapitre de mon autre fic.

Alors, bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 7:

Nous nous dirigeons en silence dans la forêt. C'est là que nous nous somme installer, le village nous rappelle à tous les deux de très mauvais souvenirs. On s'arrête dans une petite plaine, près d'un ruisseau, au pied d'une falaise. Le lieu y est enchanteur. Il y a ici, tous ce dont on à besoin. De l'eau, un abri qui se trouve être une grotte plutôt profonde et la forêt regorge de nourriture pour ceux qui savent ou chercher.

A peine arriver près du cour d'eau que Kyu se déshabille et laisse apparaître ses oreilles et ses queux de renard. Sous cette forme il est vraiment trop sexy, je ne l'ai pas quitter des yeux, tout en le regardant je me remémore la première fois ou je l'ai vu.

FLASH-BACK

Je venais de quitter le village, en pleine nuit. La même nuit ou ils m'ont tous trahi, j'avais le coeur en miette, je pensais que plus personne ne compterais pour moi. J'avais mal, très mal. Mais bizarrement je me sentais serein, il me restait quelque chose, quelqu'un, qui m'a dit que lui ne me laisserait jamais, c'est peut être cette simple idée qui à fait que je ne me suis pas encore tué.

Mais là, j'ai d'autre préoccupations que tous ces traites, ma mort prochaine. Quand j'arrive suffisamment loin, Kyubi me préviens de m'arrêter dans une grotte, c'est ici qu'on feras le rituel de fusion.

Kyu: Bien tu va m'écouter attentivement, je vais te dire comment effectuer le rituelle. C'est la première fois que je la tente, alors je ne sais pas si sa va marcher, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. D'abord tu devras dresser une barrière qui nous couperas du reste du monde. Cela empêcheras à toute personne qui seraient à proximité de repérer mon chacra démoniaque.

Nar: Comment je fais cette barrière?

Kyu: Ne t'inquiète pas je te montrerais les signes. Tu dois d'abord te concentrer et te plonger dans ton subconscient. Ainsi tu pourras être en face de moi, ce serras plus facile pour moi de te montrer la marche à suivre.

Je m'assoie, en tailleur, ferme les yeux et me retrouve presque immédiatement devant l'immense cage de Kyubi. Je vois ses grands yeux fendu me scrutait, un halo de chacra rouge viens le recouvrir et il rapetisse à vue d'oeil. Une fois tout le chacra disparu, je peux voir une forme, un homme, enfin presque. Il est grand, avec des cheveux rouge qui lui descends jusqu'aux fesses et à un magnifique kimono rouge et noire. Mais plus que sa beauté naturel, c'est ses yeux rouge qui n'a pas arrêter de me fixer que je remarque. Ainsi, que ses oreilles et ses neuf queux qui se balancent derrière lui, attire mon attention.

Il est la personnification de la sensualité, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de lui, même en sachant que la personne devant moi n'est autre que le démon renard.

Kyu: Alors gaki, je suis si beau sous ma forme humaine que tu en bave. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te ferais autant d'effet.

Nar: Quoi...Qu..N...Non...Heu...Je veux dire que tu ne me fait pas d'effet.

Mais mon regard qui à ce moment fuit le sien et la rougeur sur mes joues prouve clairement le contraire. Lui est partit dans un fou rire à ma déclaration pas assurer et à la gène apparente sur mon visage. A peine calmé qu'il m'explique la marche à suivre pour érigé la barrière. Je réussi du premier coup. L'entrée de la grotte disparaît, on ne peut voir que la roche de la falaise. Un genjutsu de très haut niveau fait aussi partis du jutsu que j'ai créer. Kyubi m'explique que cela sert aussi à nous cacher, au cas ou des ninja de Konoha se mettrais à ma recherche. Il m'explique également que la fusion peut prendre plusieurs jours, voir des semaines.

Pour commencer, je devais en un premier temps, retirer le sceau principale, celui sur la grille. Se que je fit sans aucune appréhension. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, en me laissant devant l'apollon aux cheveux roux. Il s'approcha tout doucement de moi, pour ne pas me faire peur. Mais aucune crainte se lisait sur mon visage, m'a confiance en lui à ce moment précis est absolu. Peut être à cause de cette empathie dont il m'a parlé ou par ce que sans lui je serais au fond d'un gouffre sans aucune raison de me raccroché à la vie. Oui, maintenant j'ai envie de vivre, j'ai envie de partager beaucoup de chose avec l'être qui fait que je ne me sente pas seul.

Arriver à deux pas de moi, il vient prendre ma main dans la sienne et la dépose sur son coeur. À mon grand étonnement, je peux sentir son coeur battre, je ne me serais jamais douter que les démon ont un coeur. Comme si il avait suivi le flot de mes pensées, il me regarde et un petit sourire illumine son visage déjà si parfait. Ma main toujours sur son torse, lui vient placer la sienne sur mon propre coeur, qui à ce moment bat à tout rompe. J'ai chaud et je me sens prit de vertige quand mon regard croise les siens. Il sont intensément rouge, une lueur que je ne reconnais pas les illuminent d'autant plus.

Sa main de libre se place au niveau de mon visage et commence une série de signe. Je reproduis inconsciemment ses gestes, ma propre main bouge presque tous seul. Je n'ai jamais vu les signes que j'effectue, mais c'est comme un sentiment de nostalgie, comme si je les avez déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela à duré, je sens mes forces me quitter petit à petit, mais je tiens bon, je sais que si je faibli maintenant on survivra pas et je ne veux pas être la cause de sa mort. Il est pour moi la personne la plus cher, celui pour qui je pourrais donner ma vie. Vraiment bizarre comme sentiment. Il y a encore quelques heure je pensé encore que c'était un démon sans coeur, qui avait en partit détruit le village et que c'était entièrement de sa faut si j'avais eu une enfance si malheureuse. Mais maintenant il m'est devenu indispensable, peut être que je me raccroche à la seul personne qui ne m'ai pas tourner le dos.

Au bord de l'évanouissement et lutant pour garder les yeux ouvert, je me rend compte que le rituel est terminer, c'est ce qu'il me susurre à l'oreille avant que je ne tombe dans les bras de morphé ou plutôt dans les bras du plus beau roux que le monde est porté.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans le brouillard, je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de mon nom. Ma tête me fait horriblement mal, j'ai le corps endolori. J'arrive à me redresser pour tombé sur deux bille rouge sang qui m'observe curieusement. Essayant de remettre un peu mes idées en ordres, je me rappelle des derniers événements. La trahison de mes proches, ma fuite et surtout de ma fusion. Si j'étais en vie c'est que cela avait du marcher. Mais qui est cette homme qui me dévisage et qui me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.

...: Tu peux te lever?

Nar: Heu, oui je crois. Mais qui êtes-vous?

...: Ha,ha,ha tu ne te souvient pas de moi?

C'est seulement là que je remarque ses oreilles et ses queux. Ma conversation avec le démon et le rituelle me reviens en mémoire.

Nar: Kyu...Kyubi, tu es Kyubi?

Kyu: He bien dit donc il t'en à fallu du temps pour me reconnaître.

Nar: Non, mais comment... Heu... Tu...enfin, tu es là devant moi et la fusion?

Kyu: Un franc succès, tu devrais te voir. Les changements sont remarquables. Pour ce qui est de moi, je dirais que je te le doit.

Nar: Mes changements... que tu me le doit. Je ne comprend plus rien.

Kyu: On va faire sa dans l'ordre. D'abord tiens regarde toi.

Il effectuer quelque signe puis un miroir de glace apparu dans ces mains. Je m'approche, un peu craintif, de peur de se que j'allais découvrir. Dans le reflet de la glace se trouver un jeune homme blond, un visage fin, trois fines traits sur les joues et de magnifique yeux améthyste effilé. En regardant plus attentivement, je remarqua que se reflet qui me dévisagés, n'étais personne d'autre que moi. Plus je regarder et plus je voyais les différences. Mes cheveux avez aussi pousser, m'arrivant maintenant en bas du dos. Une longe cascade doré parsemer de rouge. Mais le plus choquant fut la présence d'une paire d'oreille de renard, blond avec la pointe rouge. Je n'en revenais pas, avec cette alure je pouvais rivaliser avec la personne qui tenait ce miroir.

Kyu: Alors tu apprécie les changements ? Parce que moi oui.

En disant cela, il laissa le miroir se briser sur le sol et se pencha légèrement pour venir mordiller mes nouvelles oreilles. Un frisson parcouru mon corps, mes joues se teintèrent de rouge et mes jambes tremblèrent. Se simple contacte m'avait mit dans un état.

Kyu: Sache que cette partie ainsi que celle si, (il attrappa une masse de poile jaune, rouge, derrière moi) son très sensible. T'inquiète pas tu t'y feras très vite.

C'est juste à ce moment que je remarqua que ce qu'il avait dans la main, qui me fesait autant d'effet que mes oreilles. Une queue, j'ai en plus des oreilles, une queue de renard.

Nar: J'y comprend rien. C'est la fusion qui à fait sa?

Kyu: Oui, c'est grâce à la fusion que tu as hériter de mes attribues. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Nar: Qu'est qui pourrais y avoir en plus de sa. (en pointant les oreille du doigt)

Kyu: Tu n'as pas hériter que de mon physique. Je te l'ai expliquer au village, mais disons que c'est compliquer. Pour faire simple en fusionnant tu as aussi hériter de mon côté démoniaque. Et inversement j'ai eu en retour ta partie humaine. C'est notamment grâce à toi que d'une certaine façon j'ai eu ce corps.

Nar: Grâce à moi?

Kyu: Oui, de ton désire de ne pas être seul et du fait que nos deux nature soit si opposé. Pour trouver un équilibre, de nôtre fusion naquit une division.

Nar: Alors tu est bien réel et tu vas garder ce corps?

Kyu: Oui, je suis bien réel. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'en fusionnant j'hériterais d'un corps et de ma libeté de mouvement, je pensé cela imposible.

Bessant la tête je me détourne de lui pour pas qu'il voit mon visage triste. Maintenant qu'il a retrouver sa liberté, il peut partir et me laisser. Une nouvelle fois je vais me retrouver seul, à cette simple pensée je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Avant que la goûte d'eau n'ai atteint mon menton, je sens une main qui vient l'essuyer. Ayant fermé les yeux sous la surprise je les rouvre pour voir son visage serein.

Kyu: Arrête ce genre de pensé, je te l'ai promis. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. D'autant plus que je te dois ma liberté. Tu compte pour moi renardeau.

Cette appellation me fait sourire, mais je me demande comment il à su ce que je pensé. C'est une voie dans ma tête qui répond à ma question muette.

...:_ La fusion nous relie, à tout instant, je peut savoir à quoi tu pense et si tu n'était pas empêtrer dans tes pensés, tu serais en mesure d'entendre les miennes._

Nar: Sa veut dire que maintenant nous serons toujours lier? C'est bien ça Kyubi?

Kyu: Oui, si sa peut te rassurer dit toi que jamais nous ne pourront être séparer. Ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Nar: Comment ça?

Kyu: Je doit t'apprendre à contrôler ton côté démoniaque. Je dois te prévenir que plus tu deviendras fort et plus tu auras de queue.

Nar: Alors maintenant je suis un démon?

Kyu: En partie, tu as garder un côté humain. Cela n'est jamais arrivé avant, tu es le premier. Et pour tout te dire, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu évolueras.

Nar: Ba, c'est pas grave, si ça veut dire que tu reste avec moi, le reste m'ai égale. Alors je suis devenu un démon, hein cool.

J'avais prononcés ces mots avec un sourire carnassier. Au grand étonnement de mon vis à vis, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ma façon d'apprécier la nouvelle.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Ho oui, j'ai adorer l'idée de devenir le démon de mon enfance. L'incarnation de leur plus grande peur, me rapprochant encore plus de la personne qui m'était alors vitale. Personne à cette instant ne pourrais résister à cette créature de rêve, démoniaque serte, mais franchement bandant. Je m'approche de lui à pas de loup ou plutôt de renard, en laissant sortir mes tribu de felin.

M'ayant sentit approché, il se retourne et me regarde, mes yeux sous cette forme était bleu avec juste l'iris fendue. Je n'avait sortie qu'une seul queue, à la deuxième mes yeux vire au mauve et à la troisième elles deviennent carrément rouge sang. Elles peuvent également viré au rouge sous ma forme humaine quand je m'énerve.

Je m'était déjà déshabiller avant de rentré dans l'eau ou il m'y attendait. Ma queue battant furieusement d'excitation, ma frustration atteignant des sommet. La dernière fois on nous à interrompu, en plus avec Gaara dans les parages, on aurait pu... Je m'égare la.

Je vais enfin pouvoir profité d'un instant de calme, avec lui.

LEMON

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour que ses yeux brille d'excitation, en un éclaire il scella nos lèvres. Un baisé passionné, fougueux et sauvage, j'ai luté pour ne pas me laisser encore submergé comme à chaque fois. Entre ses bras je perdais toute notion de lucidité, il était bien trop doué, surtout pour me faire perde la tête. Sa langue parcourant ma bouche, ne lassant aucun espace inexploré. Ses mains maintenaient ma hanche aussi serrer et près de son érection que possible. Donnant de temps à autre de petit coup de bassin pour les faire se rencontrer. Il lâcha un instant ma bouche pour venir lécher le coin de mon menton ou une goûte de sang c'était échappé de mes lèvres. Ses canines étaient bien trop affûté, mais le goût métallique du sang nous procurer encore plus de plaisir.

Décidant d'accéléré un peut les choses, il attrape mes jambes avec deux de ces queues. Les enroulant au niveau de mes genoux, et me hissant au niveau de son bassin, nous maintenait à la même hauteur, pouvant ainsi approfondir le baiser. Se dirigeant ver le bord de la rivière, il m'y couche dans un tapis vert et parsemait de petite fleur des champs qui embaumé l'aire.

Il se retrouve au dessus de moi, nos bouches ne se son toujours pas lâchaient. Il se décale légèrement sur le côté et vient placer sa tête dans mon cou. Ses crocs trouve facilement se point si sensible qui me fait crier de plaisir. Lui, se délecte du son qui sort de ma bouche. Pendant que sa bouche s'amuse à mordiller mon cou , ses griffes viennent tracer de fines lignes rouge sur mon torse. Ses queues s'amusent à frôler mon bas ventre en évitant la zone sensible. Cette longue agonie me procure une torture, il sait à quelle point je peux détester quand il me fait languir de la sorte, mais, lui ça l'amuse. Me voir me tortiller et le réclamer en moi l'excite au plus haut point.

Se décidant à arrêter cette douce torture, il me prend dans ces bras, mon corps contre lui et se dirige ver la falaise. Me plaquant sans ménagement contre la parois, ses queues tiennent fermement mes jambes, autour de sa taille. Sa tête toujours dans mon cou léchant le sang qui si échappe. Une de ses queues vient s'emparer de mon sexe tendu par le traitement qu'il venait me faire subir. Deux autres s'amuse avec mes fesses, kami-sama que sa pouvait être bon. Je bénissais ou plutôt maudissais ( bien oui c'est un démon) ses queues et le fait qu'il soit un pervers faisait qu'il en avait des usages, que peut de personne pouvait imaginer. De plus neuf, le bonheur absolu, pour moi. Je peux le dire, il sais très bien s'en servir, le traitement qu'il me faisait subir en ce moment, dépasser ce que l'on pouvait faire avec seulement deux mains. Ses queues qui s'amusaient à me branler, jouant avec mes fesses et ses griffes qui marquer ma peau, tous ça me rapprochait de la jouissance.

Sentant que j'étais proche de venir, il arrêta toutes ces actions. C'est avec un grognement que je lui fait comprendre de ne pas arrêter, pour toute réponse il me pose à terre et me retourne. Mes fesse complètement exposer à sa vue. Il me pénètre d'un coup, enfoncent aussi profondément en moi son énorme membre dresser par ma vue du parfait uke soumis. Je peux l'affirmer il est vraiment bien membré. Avec ce seul coup en moi, il avait réussi à me faire jouir, mais il n'en avait pas finis. Reprenant ses coups de butoir et en même temp m'appliquant les même vas et viens sur mon sexe avec l'une de ses queue. Ses mouvements de reins se faisait de plus en plus vite, accélérant aussi les mouvements qu'il m'appliquait et revenant planter ses croc à la base de mon cou. Sans fut trop, je jouis pour la deuxième fois dans ces poile rousse et lui en moi.

Mes jambes lâchèrent, il me rattrapa et me prit dans ces bras pour nous entraîner à la rivière. Il s'y assis et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Je voie dans ses yeux toute l'envie qu'il avait encore, moi aussi j'en avais pas eu assez. C'est avec un lent mouvement calculer, que je viens reprendre son membre durcie, en moi. Il ne fait aucun mouvement, me laissant guider. Mes mains viennent se perde dans ses cheveux de feu, mon visage plus haut que le sien, pouvant ainsi voir toute la luxure qu'il pouvait dégager. Mes mouvements lent au début, deviennent de plus en plus rapide, mes gémissements recouvrant toute la prairie. Sentant qu'il était à la limite et voulant le faire perde un peu de sa contenance qu'il a en toutes circonstance, je viens lui mordiller l'oreille sur sa tête. Il me l'avait dit lui même que c'était une zone vraiment sensible. À peine mes lèvres touchèrent cette partie de lui à croquer, qu'un long râle venait couvrir les glapissement de l'eau. Il jouit encore une fois en moi et moi entre nos deux corps. L'eau effaça très vite mes traces, alors que lui maintenait son sexe en moi, en me tenant à la taille. Dans un très lent mouvement, il vient me susurrer à l'oreille sur ma tête.

"C'est ta punition, pour ce que tu vient de faire, je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper de toute la journée."

C'est un sourire coquin qui vient répondre à son annonce.

FIN LEMON

Voilà, encore désolé pour le retard, j'essayerais de mettre le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible, je l'ai déjà écris au brouillon.

Alors comme d'hab. REVIEWS !


	9. Lien de parenté

Tout d'abord un grand pardon pour le retard. Mais j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur et j'ai du en changer. Résultat, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais déjà taper, j'ai donc du tout refaire et en plus avec la reprise des cours sa n'a pas était sans mal. J'aurais donc moins de temps libre et donc mon de temps a y consacré, mais je n'y renonce pas.

Alors encore une fois pardon et voilà la suite.

CHAPITRE 8:

Le lendemain, nous nous rendons au village, Tsunade nous à fait convoquer pour nous parler du prisonnier qu'on avez capturer.

Quand nous rentrons dans son bureau, c'est des regards lourd de sens du conseil qui nous dit clairement qu'ils sont au courent pour Kyubi et qu'il ne sont pas d'accore. Je m'en fout, t'en qu'il n'essaie pas quelque chose contre lui, ils peuvent aller se faire voir.

...: Vous osez nous ramener ce monstre dans le village, il pourrait très bien recommencer ce qu'il à fait. Après tout ce n'est qu'un démon.

Ces vieux du conseils je vais me les faire. Mais Kyu me tiens par la taille, m'empêchant par la même occasion de le réduire définitivement au silence. Je respire un bout coup et retrouve mon calme. C'est l'un des trucs qui peut me faire sortir de mes gongs.

Nar: Ecouter bien ce que je vais dire, bande de vieux croûtons. C'est uniquement à ce démon que vous devez d'être encore en vie. Hier comme aujourd'hui, vous étiez à deux doigts de la mort. Si vous voulez abréger vos longues existence, je me ferais une joie de vous y aidez.

...: Petit insolent, dire que tu es le fils de cette illustre personne.

Tsu: Silence! Plus un mot de plus.

Nar: Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tsunade, tu ne veux pas révéler mon ascendance, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en fous.

Jir: Comment peux tu dire ça. Si tu connaissais l'identité de tes parents, tu réagirais peut être différemment.

Nar: En fait c'est par ce que je la connais, que j'ai en parti réagi, comme je l'ai fait.

Tsu: Tu...Tu sais qui sont tes parents?

Nar: Et oui, ça t'étonne, hein. Qu'est ce que tu veux, ça à du bon de connaître le démon que mon PÈRE a battu.

En plus des conseillers, il y a l'équipe qui était venu avec nous pour Oni. Il me regarde avec incompréhension, ils avaient suivi nôtre conversation et n'en revenait pas de ce que je venais de révéler. Une fois de plus ma réputation de ninja le plus imprévisible venait d'être confirmer.

Sak: Tu...Ton père serait le Yondaime? C'est impossible, c'était un héros, tu ne peux pas être son fils.

Nar: Ho, vraiment? Et pourquoi pas? Il a enfermer Kyu en moi car j'étais la seul personne à même de contenir son chacra sans risque de mourir.

Jir: Naruto depuis quand le sais tu?

Nar: Depuis que j'ai quitter le village, cette nuit là j'ai fait pas mal de découverte. Et vous _sensei_, pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité sur mon lien de parenté avec lui?

Tsu: C'est Sadaime-sensei qui avait ordonné que nous gardions le secret jusqu'à ta majorité.

Nar: Encore un moyen de me contrôler. Pour me faire me sentir encore plus seul, pensé que j'était le rejeton d'un quel conque ninja mort ou bien délaissé par des parents qui ne voulais pas d'un monstre comme progéniture.

Tsu: C'est faux, si il n'a rien dit c'est pour te protéger.

Nar: Me protéger, hein? Tu sais ce que sa fait de grandir en ne sachant pas pourquoi tout le monde te déteste. De ne pas savoir pourquoi tu es toujours seul, sans même savoir qui était tes parents. Quand enfin j'ai su la vérité pour Kyubi, je me suis dit que si mes parents étaient toujours vivant, ils ont du m'abandonner car j'étais comme tout le monde le disait un monstre. Alors dit moi dans tout sa quel partie ma protéger?

Jir: Il a fait ce qu'il croyait le mieux pour toi. Ne lui en veut pas. Mais puis que tu connais la vérité, tu doit être fière d'avoir eu un homme comme lui comme père. Si mes souvenirs sont bon, c'était ton idole. Tu disait que tu voulait être comme lui.

Nar: Plutôt crever que de lui ressembler. Etre fière de l'avoir comme paternel, tu te fout de moi?

Il m'a pourrit la vie. De tous c'est la personne que je déteste le plus, si il n'était pas mort, c'est moi qui l'aurait tuer.

Tsu: Tu es fout Naruto tu parle de ton père, il t'aimait plus que tout.

Nar: Vraiment drôle de façon de le montrer. Lui, qui à préféré sacrifier son fils unique pour ces villageois qui on essayer à mille reprise de me tuer.

...: Le Kyubi était incontrôlable et il n'a trouver que ce moyen pour sauver le village. Si ce mon..

Un conseiller trop bavard qui venait de cracher ses mots avec haine, venait de perde sa tête, littéralement. Tenant encore un long katana, dont le sang goûter sur le plancher. La tête du petit vieux à mes pieds et aucun ninja de renom présent n'avait vu mon gestes.

Tsu: Naruto, tu as perdu la tête?

Nar: (_avec un petit sourire carnassier_) Moi non, mais lui oui. Vous étiez prévenu et comme je n'aime pas faire des menaces en l'aire je l'ai mit à exécution.

Tsu: Naruto, je sais ce qu'il a dit n'était pas... Heu, approprié. Mais cela n'empêche que ce n'était pas sans fondement. Le Kyubi est...

Nar: Fait très attention à choisir tes mots, avec précaution.

Tsu: Ce que je dit c'est que tu prend la défense du démon, plutôt que celle de ton propre père.

Nar: Mon père ma fait vivre une enfance rempli de haine et de colère et c'est Kyu qui m'y a sorti. Quel mal il y aurais à défendre celui qui m'a sorti de cette enfer. Oui, Konoha était mon enfer, dont vous étiez les geôliers. M'emprisonnant dans cette pseudo amitié, pour mieux me poignarder.

Le remémorer ne sert plus à rien aujourd'hui. Personne ne peut réécrire l'histoire, ce que vous m'avez fait jamais je ne vous le pardonnez. Je croyais en être peut être capable, après ce qu'a fait Shika et Sasu, mais vous ...

Eux qui depuis mon entrer était rester silencieux se rapproche de moi et place chacun une main sur mes épaules. Shikamaru et Sasuke se tenaient devant moi, droit et fière. Je venais de sous-entendre que je leur avez pardonner. Oui eux seul dans ce village maudit, mon enfer personnel, avaient exprimer du regret et ne me voyer pas comme tous les villageois.

Malgré le fait qu'aujourd'hui je le suis, le monstre qu'il voulais tant voir en moi. J'aimerais bien voir leur tête lorsque je me transformerais.

Nar: Bref, on est pas là pour parler ni de mon ascendance et encore moins de la rancune que j'éprouve pour ce village. Vous m'avez demander pour me parler des prisonniers que j'ai eu la gentillesse de capturer, non?

Tsu: (_se réinstallant dans son fauteuil et soupirant_) Exacte, il ont confirmer ce que tu nous à dit. Ils ont dit que leur village prévoyez de nous attaquer dans deux mois, cela nous laisse largement le temps de mettre une stratégie au point. Shikamaru toi et ton père vous analyseraient ce que nous avons pu tirée des prisonniers et établirait un plan de défense pour le village. Ainsi qu'un plan d'attaque, nous ne resteront pas passif.

Shi: Galère, avec ça je ne pourrais plus faire de sieste. Ok j'ai compris je vais prévenir mon père.

Avec un dernier regard pour moi et un signe de tête le remerciant de son soutient, il quitte la pièce. Le conseil est en émoi n'en revenant toujours pas de mon acte et surtout du fait que je n'ai pas était mis au arrêt, les imbéciles. Si jamais la vielle avait osez, tout en sachant que Gaara et toujours dans le village. Leur accord serait partit en fumée et en prime il se retrouverais avec un ennemi en plus. Un Gaara passablement énerver n'est jamais bon à voir. Elle me conseille gentiment de les aider à préparé la guerre en étant en contacte qu'avec Shika et Sasuke. Les deux seul qui pourrais revenir vivant d'un entretient avec moi. Elle n'a visiblement pas envie de perde d'autres membre du conseil ou encore moins un ninja qui aurais la langue bien pendue.

Après leurs avoir assigner leur taches pour préparer la guerre elle vire tous ce petit monde de son bureau, pour qu'on ce retrouve en tête à tête. Kyu aussi est dans le lot, mais ce qu'elle ignore c'est que bien qu'il est un corps physique nôtre lien est si puissant qu'on reste connecter peut importe la distance.

Tsu: J'aimerais qu'on parle, depuis ton retour nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps.

Nar: De quoi voudrais tu parler? Tous ce que j'avais à te dire je l'ai fait.

Tsu: Naruto, a propos de le nuit de ton départ, j'aim...

Nar: Si c'est juste pour ça, je n'ai en aucun cas envie d'en parler avec toi.

Tsu: Et ta relation avec le Kyubi?

Nar: Si tu veut vraiment le savoir, il m'a sauver. Maintenant, nôtre lien est si puissant que je ne pourrait plus vive sans lui. Alors que tu soit l'Hokage, ne te feras pas perde la tête si tu dit un mot de travers à son propos.

_Kyu: Très gentille de ta part, mais je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul._

_Nar: Je le sais, mais je voulais quand même le lui dire._

_Kyu: Quoi, tu n'a pas peur de t'afficher avec un démon ?_

_Nar: Tu oubli quelque chose mon très cher ami, je ne suis plus tout à fait humain._

Tsu: Naruto, hé, ho, Naruto tu m'écoute?

Nar: Ha oui, pas la peine de crier.

Le démon en question m'envoyer des images pas très catholique. Des rediffusion des nuits plutôt chaudes que nous avions eu, sa ne le dérangeait visiblement pas que j'ai une érection monstre devant l'Hokage. Mais soudain les images changea, me ramenant à la réalité. Un crétin avait profiter de nôtre débâcle télépathique pour essayer de mettre la main sur les fesses de MON roux. Il est suicidaire, si il veut se retrouver encastrer dans les murs du couloir je pourrais arranger sa.

Tsunade essayait vainement de me faire revenir sur terre, je ne l'écoutais plus et mes yeux prirent une teint violette. Mon chacra montait en flèche lorsque j'aperçut à travers ces yeux, le visage du sombre imbécile qui avez osez.

Itachi...

Voilà voilà, je vous laisses encore une fois sur vôtre fin. J'essayerais de mettre la suite assez tôt.

alors n'hésitez pas a me laisser des coms.


End file.
